It Happens
by ScarredSilver
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I've written out so I have no idea what to really put here...ehh SetoXOc rated M because I'm paranoid for the language and possibly what later chapters contain...oh and he has a sister, my friend's Oc.. Please be nice! .
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba made his way up to his office, not in a very good mood and it was only nine in the morning. He had woken up on time, as usual, but when he went to his closet he found that his jacket was gone. The CEO figured his sister, Miyako, had done something with it, whether it was to spite him or not, and it irritated him that she hadn't told him it wouldn't be there for him in the morning. But he brushed it off and went to take a shower, dressing in his long sleeve black shirt and his leather pants once he was out and dried off. He then could find no sign of Mokuba or Miyako anywhere but he figured she had taken their younger brother out to get ice cream at her best friend Murasaki's café that her uncle owned and felt slightly upset that she hadn't asked if he wanted to go. He would have complained about it but eventually agree to go with them, just to see Murasaki.

After pushing the thoughts of the café away he began towards his office, grumbling about incoherent things all the way to the door of his office which, he noticed through the window, was dark before he opened it. "I could have sworn I left the blinds open." he grumbled to himself as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, trying to find the light switch on the wall so he didn't have to stumble in the dark to his desk and to the windows to let sun light in. "Ah ha." Seto mumbled as he felt his fingers brush the switch and he flipped it on, leaping back in alarm as he heard a loud "SURPRISE!" greet him once the room was lit. He looked around the room as he saw Yugi Moto and the nerd herd all over the couch, having been hiding behind it. He glanced to his desk and saw his brother and sister standing there with Murasaki, a large cake resting on what he hoped wasn't his paper work that was suppose to be finished by tomorrow.

"What took you so long Kaiba?" Joey taunted as he sat down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head with an amused smirk. "Shut up, Wheeler." Seto growled and stepped farther into the room. "What are you brats all doing here anyway? In my office no less." he asked, not looking amused. "It's your surprise birthday party!" Yugi said happily as he hurried over to the CEO, holding a blue and yellow striped party hat in his hands to put on him. "It's February." Seto growled and moved back, not wanting the party hat anywhere near him. "Exactly! You weren't expecting it were you, Seto?" he heard someone giggle and turned, seeing Murasaki had made her way over to him with a bright smile on her face. _How did I not notice her move?_ he thought to himself, not really minding being close to the girl but he didn't want to make it too obvious he liked her more than the nerds, much more.

"No, I wasn't expecting it…" Seto replied as he quickly looked away back to his desk as Mokuba ran up and hugged him, obviously enjoying what they had done for his big brother. "It was Miyako and Murasaki's idea!" he chimed as their sister joined the hug. The oldest of them looked around his office, seeing there were streamers hanging on the ceiling and balloons everywhere. He wasn't too fond of the makeover. He looked to the others that were in his office, fouling it up in his opinion. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Duke, and Murasaki. "I thought surprise parties were suppose to happen a week or two before the actual birthday." Seto huffed and his sister just smirked. "Nope, just as long as you aren't expecting it!" she said and finally let him go, grabbing Murasaki's arm and pulling her back over to the desk where the cake was.

He watched them leave before looking to Joey who had started playing with his television but gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore it as he went towards his desk, most of his unwelcome guests following him because they had been waiting since seven for cake. "How old are you now Seto?" Murasaki asked, sounding like she was teasing him as she picked the lighter up off the desk that was sitting by the dessert. "I'm the same age I was yesterday." he huffed, folding his arms with annoyance but it didn't last long because she had started giggling. "I know I know, loosen up a bit will ya?" she mused and waved a hand as Mokuba pulled his brother around to the other side of the desk and into his chair for him to blow out the candles once they were lit.

The two girls moved to the side of the desk as Mokuba pushed the chair closer to the desk, surprising the man with how easily his brother managed to push him. Soon everyone was gathered around the desk and Mokuba ran to turn the lights off as Murasaki turned the lighter on, illuminating everyone's faces. She waited for Mokuba to hurry back before lighting the candles on the cake and Seto held back an annoyed growl as they all started singing Happy Birthday very loudly. _This is ridiculous._ he huffed to himself. Suddenly he blushed when he heard Murasaki yell 'Kaiba-Kun' instead of shouting 'Kaiba' like the nerds did or just 'Seto' like Miyako and Mokuba. He mentally thanked that the red that was no doubt on his cheeks couldn't be seen because of the yellow light being given off by the candles. As soon as the horrible singing was done, Seto blew out the candles sending the office back into the dark as he stood up, planning to leave now that the cake was done but felt someone grab his arm to stop him m leaving the desk.

The lights suddenly came back on thanks to Tea who had ran back to the light switch and Seto looked to see who had a hold on his arm, tensing up slightly when he saw it was Murasaki who was rubbing her eyes from the sudden light like many of the others. After a second she looked up at Seto and smiled. "You're not leaving until you have the cake my uncle made and open your gifts!" she said, letting him go and pointing to the couch where there was a pile of presents on the floor next to it. The tallest one in the room stared at the colorfully wrapped gifts before turning his attention to Miyako as she started cutting the cake up and handing it out on plates to the others but kept the first piece next to her for her older brother.

Soon everyone was settled on the couch, eating the cake there much to Seto's annoyance. _If there's one stain in here I'm making them all come back and clean it up._ he thought angrily to himself before his attention turned to Murasaki and calmed down a little, deciding she wouldn't have to help. Because it was Murasaki. She was sitting to his left, leaning on the arm of the couch, and Miyako was sitting to his right. Bakura getting too close to her for Seto's liking. He never really approved of the two seeing each other, especially because it was the thief in the white haired man that was actually 'dating' his baby sister, but Murasaki had convinced him, somewhat, to allow the two to be in what ever relationship they had. The rest of the brats were sitting on the other parts of the couch, chattering about stupid things he didn't bother to listen too with Mokuba planted at his feet, shoving cake into his mouth like Joey, Tristan, and Duke where.

Seto glanced to Murasaki who was sitting quietly, holding her plate of half eaten chocolate cake close to her chest and not in her lap like nearly everyone else but she was looking down. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but quickly stopped himself, remembering she could see the spirit of hrt Crystal Ruby Beast Carbuncle, or Ruby for short, and no one else could see him if the monster didn't want them to. He only knew because Miyako could see him and had told him that he helped her and Murasaki escape from Bakura's and Marik's Yamis when they kidnapped them. He had also seen Ruby curled up with Murasaki on his couch in the living room when they had fallen asleep watching television while staying the night. He had just thought it was the stuffed toy he had given her until he saw Ruby breathing and had never told her he knew she could see his spirit, figuring she would tell him herself when she trusted him enough.

He started unconsciously scowling as he remembered Miyako telling him that Murasaki was constantly taunted for 'talking to herself' when she would be seen talking to Ruby but she never complained about it so he assumed it didn't bother her but it still pissed him off. Now that he thought about it, she never complained about anything. "Present time!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed and threw his hands up, making Seto jump in alarm and lose his train of thought. He looked to Murasaki as she started giggling, having seen the startled expression on the CEO's face. She got up and started collecting the empty plates but Joey wouldn't give her his, going with her to the desk where the cake and trashcan was because he wanted more. Seto held back an annoyed huff as his brother handed him a present and he glanced around, seeing everyone's excited and expectant faces.

Once all the useless presents were opened Seto got up and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was around three. _How the hell did cake and presents take THAT long?_ he thought and brushed the wrapping paper pieces off of his front, accidentally onto Mokuba. "Now you can all leave." he said flatly and heard Miyako huff and Mokuba let out a whiny "Setoooo!" but he just shook his head. "I have a mess to clean up and paper work to finish!" he said sternly and pointed to the door, watching the nerd herd get up with amused smiles on their faces as they wished the grumpy man a happy birthday and headed for the door. Murasaki looked up at Seto and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about the mess Seto, I'll clean it up since it's my mess." she said. "No, OUR mess." Miyako corrected as she got up and stretched. "I'll help too." she added as she saw Mokuba let out a yawn, having been up at five to help set up for the party.

"Me too!" he said after he yawned but Miyako shook her head as she moved his hair away from his eyes. "No, you go take a nap." she said and he pouted but didn't argue as he headed out of the office. Seto watched him leave before sighing and heading to his desk, stopping when he noticed the cake still there. "My paper work better be frosting free." he stated, folding his arms as he looked to the two girls. Miyako rolled her eyes and went over to the desk, grabbing what was left of the cake, which wasn't much thanks to Joey, and heading down to the kitchen. Seto shook his head with annoyance and sat in his chair, looking around for his papers. Murasaki noticed and hurried over, opening one of the drawers next to his right leg and pulling the stack of papers out. "I tried to organize them for you, but I don't know how well I did." she said, sounding defeated as she handed them to him.

He flipped through the pages before looking back at her, not looking annoyed or upset that she touched his work. "You did fine." he answered and held back a smile of his own when he saw her break into one. He loved to see her smile. He had only seen her cry once and he wouldn't like to witness it again. Kaiba had discovered that her parents had died in a brutal car accident when she was around six, while she was in the car. She got away from the wreck with a scar on her right leg from climbing out the broken window and a horrible fear of cars or anything resembling them, refusing to get near them unless she had too like when walking home from school but she had never been in a vehicle since the accident. He had tried to get her into his limo to take her away from the cemetery nearly a year ago when he saw her there at her parent's graves but she had looked like he pointed a gun to her head when he suggested it and hasn't offered to drive her anywhere since. He didn't want to see her terrified again.

"You know…" Seto said as he looked back to his paper work and began putting it in piles. "I didn't see your present there for me." he said, glancing at her. He was only teasing her and she rubbed her shoulder. "It's almost done!" she exclaimed, becoming flustered as she looked off to the side, trying to find the streamers hanging from the ceiling interesting. He also loved when she was startled or surprised, except for the time when he went to the café to pick up Mokuba and Miyako and he startled her into spilling the, thankfully cold, soup onto him that she had taken from a table. She apologized for two months about it and had it been anyone else he would have scolded and hung it over them but he assured her every time that it was fine. "Done?" he inquired, putting his finger tips together as he turned the chair around to face her. She nodded and put her hands behind her back, not going to say anything more about it as she stepped away. "You're making me something?" he asked, getting up and stepping after her.

"Maybe." she answered, a smirk coming to her face and she took another step away from him. "It's a yes or no answer." Seto said, becoming impatient because he wanted to know, and wanted to do something about that smirk on her face because it was making him feel weird. "Then I'm not going to answer." she said and turned, running back to the couch and jumping over it, falling to the ground like she was in a spy movie and had just set off a bomb so she was trying to find cover but she had really gone back for the gift wrapping. Seto allowed himself to smile slightly, knowing she couldn't see it as he let out a fake but convincing huff and sat back down, bringing a pile of papers closer to work on. Murasaki looked up from the ground as she heard the door open and saw Miyako walk in, her friend stopping to look at her curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked, leaning closer.

Murasaki looked under the couch and pulled out a wad of wrapping paper. "Paper hunting." she said, holding the silver sparkling wad up. "What took you so long?" Seto asked without looking up from his papers, able to imagine the look his sister gave him. "Putting the cake in the refrigerator!" she huffed and folded her arms. "I bet she was making out with Bakura." Murasaki mused, sounding like she was talking to herself as she got up off her stomach and sat on her knees but was looking to Ruby who was sitting on the couch next to her, laughing uncontrollably but only the two girls could see and hear him. "I think you mean that's what you and my brother were doing!" Miyako said, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Murasaki blush before quickly looking down, pretending to look for more wrapping paper. "Miyako!" Seto nearly shouted, able to keep his blush from showing and his sister just stuck her tongue out at him before starting to pull the streamers she could reach down.

A few hours later the two girls finally got the office clean but Seto was still doing his paper work, being distracted by hearing Murasaki's laugh or having to glance over at her at what felt like nearly every minute. "Remind me not to put up so many streamers next time…" Murasaki huffed as she climbed back down the ladder, Miyako not having wanted to climb up to get the streamers when she couldn't reach on her feet anymore. "They're a lot more fun to put up." Miyako replied as she took the large wad of thin multicolored paper from her friend and headed to the trash can by her brother's desk, looking at him as she caught him watching Murasaki get down the ladder. "You sick perv." she taunted quietly so only he could hear and made him jump in surprise, not having noticed her. "Excuse me?" he whispered back to her, sounding startled. "Checking out my friend, what a brother you are." she replied and smirked at the glare her gave her but walked back to Murasaki because she knew he wouldn't say more about it because she would just twist his words.

Seto huffed and put his head down for a second to let the blush that had crept to his cheeks disappear before looking back to his papers. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" he heard Miyako ask her friend and silently hoped Murasaki would say yes because he really did like it when she stayed, his brother and sister enjoyed her company and he would never openly admit it but he loved having her around. "I don't think I should, I feel bad I left my uncle to run the café alone all day today so I should at least help him clean up." Murasaki answered and Seto bit his lip as he tried to ignore the disappointed feeling in his stomach. "Want me to walk you back then?" Miyako asked and her friend shook her head with a smile. "You'd have to walk home alone then, and by then it'll almost be dark." she said, knowing she had Ruby to help her get home if she really needed someone to help. "Alright, I'm still coming over tomorrow though right?" she asked as Murasaki opened the door to leave. "Of course!" she replied and then turned to face Seto at his desk, her smile turning to a smirk.

"Happy Birthday Seto!" she shouted happily, knowing it would irritate him, and quickly turned as Ruby jumped to her shoulder before running out of the office. Seto ducked his head, pretending to look irritated by her exclamation and let out a fake annoyed huff. "Don't stay up too late." Miyako said, sounding amused as she fell for his act and started out the door, shutting it behind her. As soon as it shut Seto groaned and put his head on the desk, not wanting to do his paper work now because he kept thinking about the past few hours, not minding the fact that he was put through the torture of a party. Because Murasaki had helped plan it.

The next day Seto Kaiba had a firm scowl on his face as he got out of his limo in front of Murasaki's house around eight at night. Today had not been a good day. He stayed up all night finishing his paper work that he had managed to fill out wrong so he spent the whole morning and afternoon fixing it. Plus he still couldn't find his jacket. Now he had come to pick up his sister and take her home. That's it. He didn't want to have to get out of the limo but Miyako wasn't answering her phone and he wasn't going to sit out in the vehicle for hours waiting for her to finish her girl talk with Murasaki. He got to the door and knocked, rather hard, three times. He huffed angrily when it took longer than thirty seconds for the door to open and he was met by Murasaki who started smiling even more when she saw him.

"Hi Seto" she said cheerfully and moved to the side so he could come in. Normally seeing the girl without her jacket on would make Seto's heart quicken because he could see her curves better but not this time, he was too irritated and was beginning to get a headache from lack of sleep and food. All he had all day was coffee. "Where's Miyako?" he asked flatly as Murasaki shut the door, folding his arms as he looked to her. "Bathroom." she answered and pointed up the stairs, seeing Seto huff angrily. She frowned slightly at seeing he was irritated about something and then quickly smiled as she went to the coffee table in front of the couch where Ruby was lying, watching the man closely. Murasaki picked up a box wrapped in sparkling blue paper with a white bow on top made of curling ribbon that was about the size of a pumpkin.

She turned around when she heard someone coming down the stairs, seeing it was Miyako. "I called you five times." Seto growled to his sister who blinked in surprise at how upset he looked before folding her arms. "My phone's on silent, I didn't get them." she replied and Seto just pointed to the door and she rolled her eyes before smiling and waving a good bye to Murasaki. "See you tomorrow!" she called and her friend nodded as she moved the present to her one hand to wave back. Once she was out the door Murasaki went over to Seto who was heading out the door too but she grabbed his arms to stop him. He tensed up and clenched his fists angrily, wanting to leave so he could go to bed, but turned to face her and leaned back as the present was shoved into his face.

"Your present!" she said happily, trying to sound twice as sweet as usual to try and cheer him up. "I really hope you like it! It took me forever to come up with what to get you but I think you'll li-" Murasaki stopped talking and flinched back as Seto knocked the present from her hands, glaring at her angrily. "Would you just shut up?" he snapped. "I don't care about the stupid present, I don't care that you didn't know what to get me, I don't care for birthdays so will you shut up and let me leave?" Murasaki stared at him as she put her hands together in front of her chest, not really afraid of the CEO but she was startled that he had snapped at her. "I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled apologetically, able to feel tears coming to her eyes as she looked to the present on the ground, one side smashed in on itself from the impact with the wall.

Seto just snorted and rolled his eyes before turning and briskly walking out the door, slamming it behind him, not caring about what he just did because all he wanted was to go home and forget about the shitty day he had. He got into the limo and sat across from Miyako who was looking at her phone. "What'd you say to Murasaki?" she asked curiously, noticing her brother took longer than usual to get back to the limo. "Nothing." he growled and folded his arms, seeing his sister watching him from the corner of his eye as he looked out the window. Miyako stayed quiet, figuring it wasn't the best time to hound her brother, and turned back to her phone. They stayed quiet until they were back at Kaiba Corp. and Seto didn't wait for the driver to come around and open the door for him, getting out himself and storming into the building to get to his room, leaving Miyako looking after him with a startled expression.

Seto woke up around four in the morning and sat up, rubbing his head with a sigh as he wondered why he woke up. He looked over to the clock on the night stand and fell back onto his pillow with a groan, putting his hands over his face. He did feel better than when he picked Miyako up but still had a small headache that was nagging him, making him move his hands to his temples and start rubbing them to make the pain disappear. _Doesn't Murasaki's uncle have some sort of herb that makes pain go away when you put it in your food?_ he thought to himself and looked up at the ceiling. He then remembered Murasaki trying to hand him something but didn't really recall what it was. "Present…?" he mumbled as he closed his eyes again, trying to remember what happened. Seto suddenly opened his eyes and sat up quickly, wishing he hadn't because it made the pain in his head worse but he hardly noticed.

"Crap crap shit god damn shit!" he gasped as he reached for his phone on the night stand, remembering how he knocked the present away from her and then the face she made. That god damn startled face, not the kind he got amusement from that made her so clumsy it was cute. He quickly dialed her number on his phone, having gotten it from Miyako when she called him on Murasaki's cell one time from school. He put the device to his ear and heard it ring until the voice mail sounded. He quickly hung up and dialed again. He got the same outcome. He tried a few more times before sighing with defeat and finally leaving a message. "Murasaki, I'm sorry for no doubt hurting your feelings. I was just…no I have no excuse. Just, please call me back or come over please just let me apologize properly." he said and took a few seconds longer to hang up, gripping the phone tightly as he looked at it.

"You fucking idiot." the brunette whispered angrily to himself and placed the phone back on his nightstand before lying back down and pulling the covers over his head, planning to go to the café as soon as it opened if she didn't call back by then. He was too upset to go back to sleep and kept glancing in the direction of his phone, hoping to hear it ring but it never did. A few hours later of staying completely still, hoping Murasaki would call back, he sat up and grabbed his phone, calling her again but this time it went straight to voice mail. Seto growled angrily and threw it half way across the room, not seeing where it went as he looked to the clock. "Shit!" he gasped at seeing it was eight thirty and the café opened at seven, meaning he had waited too long and quickly got up, grabbing a set of clothes from his closet before running to the bathroom.

Minutes later he was rushing for the door, stepping on his phone. He stopped long enough to pick it up because he didn't know where his jacket was, that being what he normally used to communicate with people, and headed for the door. On the way down he had shouted for Mokuba to stay inside and called for the limo, glad that it was waiting for him as he got outside. He quickly got in and told the driver to take him to the café as quickly as possible which, in his opinion, wasn't fast enough. Suddenly the limo screeched to a halt, making him jerk forward in his seat as they stopped. "What the hell's going on?" he shouted into the intercom on the door next to him. "Kaiba sir, there seems to be a problem." the driver said back and Seto blinked before quickly opening the door, seeing they had stopped in front of Murasaki's house and not the café that was just on the other side of it because the two buildings were connected.

His eyes widened when he saw a police cruiser sitting in the driveway. Seto quickly made his way to the front door and knocked frantically, shifting impatiently as he waited for the door to open. Kumo, Murasaki's uncle, opened the door quickly with an eager hopeful look on his face that instantly vanished when he saw it was Seto. Seto looked past him and saw Miyako sitting on the couch wiping tears from her eyes with a police man standing opposite of her, the two looking to the door. "Have you seen Murasaki?" Kumo asked, daring to sound hopeful again. Seto felt his stomach clench up at being asked the question and he shook his head. "No, I came to see if she was home…" the CEO trailed off as the older man turned away, waving for him to come inside.

"What's going on?" Seto asked as he hurried over to his sister and she hugged him tightly. "M-Murasaki's disappeared." she sniffed, obviously worried. "What do you mean 'disappeared'?" he demanded, looking to the police officer. "She went out to buy a few groceries around six and hasn't returned yet." the man answered, looking down at his notepad. "I went and looked for her in ever place she would go and I cant find her anywhere." Kumo said, mostly to himself as he put his hands to his face and leaned down slightly, looking worried and defeated. "She couldn't have gone far. I'll have my people search for her." Seto said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket even though it was kind of hard with Miyako clinging to him still but he didn't mind.

The policeman led Kumo into the kitchen to talk to him further as Seto barked orders frantically into his phone, hanging up before he could be spoken back to. "I want to go look for her." Miyako said softly as she let him go and got up and he quickly stood up. "No, you stay here incase she comes back. I'll go look." he said and started towards the door, not going to let his sister get hurt if anything happened. With that he went out the door, starting his search on foot because he could look into side streets and alleys better incase she was hiding in one. _Or worse, lying in one._ he thought and then shook his head, not wanting to think anything bad happened to Murasaki.

He walked around for hours, not stopping until it was around nine that night because someone was calling him on his phone. He growled angrily and breathlessly as he picked it up, seeing it was one of his men. "What?" he demanded, not wanting to be called for an unimportant reason. And right now, practically everything was unimportant aside from finding Murasaki. "Sir! They've found her!" the voice replied and Seto's eyes widened. "Where is she now?" he asked quickly, most likely startling the man on the other end of the phone. "The hospital, they took her there right away!" at hearing this Seto hung up and bolted for the hospital, calling Miyako to tell her to let Kumo know. He soon made it into the automatic doors of the hospital and went straight for the desk, panting and frantically trying to catch his breath so he could speak.

The receptionist watched him for a moment, looking startled and uneasy and started to lean away from him. "Where's Murasaki…Ekisho's room?" he asked, starting to catch his breath now as the person behind the desk looked down at her papers and then pointed down a hall. "Last room on the left." she answered and he thanked her before hurrying down the hall and stopping at the room as it was opened by a nurse. He tried to look past her put the door was shut before he could see anything. "Can I help you?" she asked, sounding annoyed and he pointed to the door, sucking in air for his lungs so he could speak. "I'm here…to see her." he coughed out and the nurse's look softened a bit. "What relation are you to her?" she asked, knowing she couldn't let friends see her. Seto thought a moment as he straightened up and quickly said "Future fiancé." without really thinking, knowing Murasaki was eighteen so it was legal. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay so he would say or do anything.

The nurse looked him over for a few moments and seemed to believe him and moved aside, clutching her clipboard to her as he hurried past her into the room. Seto stopped in the doorway when he saw Murasaki unconscious on the bed, having bandages covering both her arms and scratches on what he could see of her neck along with a few small bandaged cuts on her face. She had a bruise on the side of her jaw and he couldn't see her mouth or nose thanks to the mask hooked up to the machine giving her oxygen. Seeing that made his stomach lurch, meaning she was having a problem breathing. He moved closer quietly and grabbed the clipboard at the foot of the bed. Stepping over the wires of the various machines he sat on the chair next to the bed, dragging his eyes away from her to look at what the doctor wrote.

Two broken ribs, cuts all along both arms, fractured ankles, dislocated left leg, bruises and cuts on her back, stab wounds on her legs, cracked skull. Seto stared at the list and comments, about how the cuts on her arms were most likely done with a razor, the ones on her back done by shards of glass, her near fractures done by a hammer, the bruises by a fist. He clenched the clipboard tightly in his hands, holding back a furious growl at learning that she had been beaten. Someone _BEAT_ her. He got up and put it back at the foot of the bed, forcing himself to calm down as best he could before sitting back down. Seto looked back at Murasaki, trying to ignore the beeping from the various machines as he leaned closer to her, moving her hair away from her closed eyes. He noticed his hand was shaking and tried to force it to stop as he rested it on the farther side of her face, using his thumb to brush the bruise on her jaw. Now that he thought about it, the damn thing did look like part of a fist.

Seto moved his hand away and put it with his other in his lap, feeling horrible that this happened. _Once she wakes up, she can tell me who hurt her. I'll make that sorry son of a bitch pay._ he thought bitterly to himself as he watched her breathing, glad that she was at least still alive if anything. He looked down her right arm, the one next to him, and slowly reached out to hold her hand. He didn't want to hurt her but he wanted to do something other than just sit like some idiot in a stupid sappy sop opera. _That's what I feel like, some stupid jack ass in a damn sop opera._ Seto sighed and hung his head slightly, using his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose. He suddenly shot his head back up as he felt the hand he was holding move. He looked at her and moved his hand, watching her trying to lift it and move it to her stomach but the tubes stopped her from moving it too much and it fell limp at her side.

Seto stared in alarm before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Murasaki?" he asked softly, watching her face for any sort of reaction. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw her eyelids move but didn't open. "Murasaki, can you hear me?" he asked sounding worried but hopeful at the same time as he moved his hand back into her bandaged one. _No shit she can hear you, she just responded dumb ass. _Seto looked down at his hand as he felt her trying to do something, whether it be squeeze his or move it away she was responding and it made him sit on the edge of his seat. After a few moments Murasaki slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, trying to lift her hand again but Seto kept her from moving so she wouldn't hurt herself. He held his breath as he watched her, her eyes going in his direction. Those bright brown and green eyes rested on him and he held back the urge to hug her, knowing it would hurt her.

She suddenly looked away from him, to the other side of the room, and tried to move her hand away from his. "Murasaki, what's wrong?" he asked, becoming worried as he got off the chair and onto his knees to be closer to her but she didn't look back at him, able to move her head so he wasn't even in her line of vision anymore. "Murasaki…" Seto said softly, putting her hand in both of his and felt her tense up a little, being too weak to do it as much as she liked. "You hurt her you bastard!" a voice snapped and made Seto jump, making him look over. He looked surprised at seeing the Crystal Beast sitting at the foot of Murasaki's bed, glaring at the man, but then realized that Ruby was always with her. "She was trying to pet you, wasn't she." he said, mostly to himself as he looked at the monster, realizing she was probably trying to reach for her friend before she opened her eyes.

"And how did I…" he trailed off as he remembered the night before and frowned before looking back to Murasaki who was still looking away. "Murasaki, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to snap at you like I do to Wheel-erm Joey." he corrected, knowing she didn't like it when he called her friend that. She still wouldn't look at him, she even stopped moving her hand and he thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep but he saw Ruby nod his head for the man to continue. "I'll never be able to apologize enough for the ass I was, the ass I've been. But I do promise to never do that to you again." he said, sounding desperate, wanting her to look at him or try to move her hand again or something to show she was listening to him. Murasaki slowly turned her head back to face him, her eyes glistening with tears she was trying to not let fall. Whether it was from physical pain or because of his apology, Seto couldn't tell. She was looking at him and that was all that mattered.

She used her other hand that wasn't held down by tubes or wires or someone else's hands and weakly tried to pull the mask over her mouth and nose away to try and talk but Seto took her hand away from it and placed it back at her side, sure she needed the extra oxygen. "Don't, you can talk to me later once you've gotten a little better." he said gently and she watched him for a moment before doing what she could manage of a huff and set her gaze away from him, showing she was annoyed with him. He couldn't help but smile slightly at seeing she was trying to be how she normally was and didn't notice Ruby on his shoulder until he whispered "Marik grabbed her and threw her into a van this morning before we got to the grocery store. He took her to an old cabin out in the woods and when she didn't do what he told her to he…" the monster trailed off as he looked to his friend, sounding pained because he couldn't do anything to help her. "Hurt her…" he finished and Seto scratched him behind a set of ears, trying to comfort him briefly as he pushed the rage bubbling inside his stomach at hearing it was Marik who had done this down before putting his hands gently on both sides of Murasaki's face, making her look at him again.

"Try to rest before your uncle gets here. He'll be bringing Miyako so I'm sure you'll need to have more energy to deal with her once she's here." he said softly, an amused half smile on his face as he watched Murasaki try to smile back and nod at the same time but was already too tired to really do either. Seto chuckled and watched her close her eyes before leaning forward, still holding her face gingerly so he wouldn't cause her any pain, and kissed her forehead, not going to leave her side until her uncle was in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto stepped out of his limo once it was stopped in front of Murasaki's uncle's café, not waiting for the driver to come around and open it for him. He headed straight into the building, wanting to see how Murasaki was doing since Marik had hospitalized her about a month ago. Her uncle had brought her home the day before after she had begged since she was able to be without the oxygen mask, not liking doctors or hospitals very much. Seto had often taken her uncles place at her bedside, most of the time with his sister Miyako who was best friends with Murasaki. He still felt horrible for going off on her the night before she was kidnapped and was still trying to make it up to her but she forgave him right away after he apologized at her bedside the first time she regained consciousness, him being the first one there because he had been out running around and trying to find her.

Seto stepped into the café and was nearly hit with something, making him stumble back against the door as he saw it was Joey Wheeler with a platter of food in his hands. "Hey watch it Kaiba! I'm workin' here!" he said, giving the taller man a glare that copied the one being given to him before hurrying off to a table with a few elderly people waiting for their food. "What the hell?" he grumbled and looked around, not seeing Murasaki. "Oh Seto!" he heard someone call him and looked over to the left, seeing Murasaki's uncle, Kumo, behind the desk as a customer paid for their breakfast in his cook's uniform. As the customer left he headed towards the CEO, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Joey didn't startle you did he? He's taking Murasaki's job until she can walk again, which would be much sooner if she would stop trying to walk when she's not suppose to." he huffed and shook his head, not seeing the slight smile on Seto's face at how Murasaki was impatient as ever.

"Where is she? Would it be alright if I see her?" Seto asked and the older man nodded, pointing to the door in the very back that connected the café to their house. "If she tries to get up please stop her." her uncle sighed and headed back for the kitchen as Joey called for him. Seto started towards the door and into the connecting hallway, going straight for the door at the end. He didn't bother knocking before opening the door and stepping into the kitchen of the house, looking around and didn't see her anywhere. He heard the television on and went in the living room's direction, able to hear Murasaki swearing angrily under her breath. Seto looked into the other room, in the door way, and couldn't help but hold back a chuckle at seeing Murasaki's back was too him in a wheelchair that wouldn't move because she had accidentally locked the wheel and didn't know how to fix it.

"This is so stupid!" she huffed as she leaned over to the side, trying to move the wheel but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked." Ruby, the crystal beast ruby carbuncle who's spirit only Murasaki and her uncle could see, along with Miyako and now Seto since he saw Murasaki in the hospital with him on her bed, said bluntly from where he was sitting near her on the coffee table. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" she said sarcastically and narrowed her eyes at the monster who just rolled his eyes in response. Unable to contain his amusement any longer, Seto let out a chuckle that made the two look towards him, or in Murasaki's case, try to look at him because she couldn't turn very well in the wheelchair. "What are you laughing at?" she huffed and narrowed her eyes at the man who just shook his head. "Oh nothing." he mused and walked towards her, easily unlocking the wheels.

Murasaki blinked in surprise at how easily he had fixed her problem while she had spent the past half an hour trying to herself. "You need to move this." he said, grabbing the red lever that locked the wheels. "I-I knew that!" she said quickly, making an annoyed pouting face before folding her arms and turning around to sit correctly in the wheel chair. Seto just remained quiet as he looked to her arms, knowing they were still wrapped in bandages but thanks to the medicine there would be no scaring even though the cuts had needed stitches. Murasaki looked back to him and then glanced at her arms as she realized that's what he was looking at and started to rub her right arm with her left hand, looking down at them self-consciously. They were covered because she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt but it was obvious there were bandages all along her arms under them. "Do they still hurt?" Seto asked softly after a few seconds, almost unable to be heard.

Murasaki jumped slightly and looked to him, putting on a smile and shaking her head. "Nah, not unless someone pokes them." she added with a huff as she looked past Seto to the table at Ruby who blinked in alarm before sticking his tongue out at her and going to the kitchen. Murasaki rolled her eyes as she put a hand on her head, and leaned on the arm of the wheel chair, flinching slightly and Seto caught it. "Do you need the medication the doctor gave you?" he asked, leaning closer and she shook her head once slowly. "No, my uncle made me take some before he left." she answered looking towards him, rubbing the place where the stitches on her head were, thankful that they hadn't needed to remove any of her hair to fix the small crack in her skull. He just nodded and moved back slightly as he saw her grab the wheels of the chair and try to turn it around but was having a problem because of the carpet and lack of practice. Seto moved behind it and grabbed the handles, turning her around in the direction she wanted.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, leaning back to look up at him and he just smiled slightly. "My pleasure." he said back "Where do you want to go?" "I was going to go to the café." she answered, putting her hands on the wheels and trying to move them to go forward but Seto pushed her towards the door, making her squeak in surprise at being helped. "Wait!" she said and he stopped, looking down at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked, not sure what was wrong. Murasaki didn't answer as she put her hands on the arms of the wheelchair and tried to push herself up to stand but Seto grabbed her shoulder and made her sit back down, ignoring the annoyed huff she gave him. "My deck's on my desk." she answered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Can you get it for me?"

"Why do you need it? You wont be dueling." he replied, trying to ignore the feeling her look was giving him. "But I never leave without my cards!" she whined, causing him to look away towards the stairs with a sigh. "Fine." he mumbled, letting go of the handles and starting towards her room. "Oh and if you want it…" Murasaki added, trying to turn in the chair to look at him. "Your present is on my bed." she finished and flinched in pain at the angle she was in before turning around, looking at the door that led to the café's back room, unable to see Seto look back at her with a slightly beaten-dog look at remembering how he knocked the gift from her hands the first time she tried to give it to him. "Alright." he answered, quieter than he had intended, and went up the stairs.

He found her room easily, remembering it from the first time he had to come up to get Miyako one night. Seto opened the door and stepped inside, seeing her bed was made with the present rewrapped in the same sparkling blue paper as nearly a month ago sitting in the middle of it. _She must have slept on the couch last night._ he thought to himself, knowing the girl wasn't the kind to make her bed every morning. He went to her desk, quickly seeing her Crystal Beast deck by her table lamp and picking it up carefully, knowing her cards were the only thing she really cared about aside from her uncle who had given her her first card, the ruby carbuncle no less. The man glanced to the present and frowned, knowing he didn't deserve any form of Murasaki's kindness after her had hurt her feelings but he knew if he didn't take the gift she would be upset all over again.

With a sigh of defeat Seto picked the present up and headed back downstairs, looking down at the wrapping as he got to the kitchen. "Here are your-" he stopped when he saw the wheelchair was empty and looked around the kitchen frantically, not knowing where she went. "Murasaki!" he huffed when he saw her laying down along the booth seating of one side of the dinner table with her legs hanging off the end, a water bottle in her hands against her stomach. "What?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "You got up when you weren't suppose to." Seto grumbled, seeing it was at least three steps from the chair to the table, and walked over towards her, placing her deck and the present on the table as Ruby jumped up behind it, sitting between the present and the cards. "I tried to stop her." he said, getting a glare from Murasaki because he was lying.

"Sit up." Seto said bluntly, folding his arms and scowling when Murasaki shook her head. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child." she huffed and he moved so he was at her feet, making sure he wouldn't bump them on accident. "You're acting like a child so I assumed you were one." he replied and leaned over her as best he could, trying to look serious. "Oh really funny." she replied sarcastically, moving her arms so she was lying back down again before folding them defiantly. Seto huffed with annoyance and grabbed her by the hips, knowing she wasn't hurt there, and pulled her off the booth seating. "W-what are you doing?" Murasaki shouted, sounding alarmed as he picked her up and carried her back to the wheelchair. "I'm treating you like a child." he said bluntly, not sounding amused as he put her back into the chair.

She huffed angrily and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at him as he went back to the table and picked up her deck. "And children don't get what they want when they've been bad." Seto said, turning back to her as he held up her cards with a slight smirk on his face as he saw her expression turn from annoyed to upset. "No give me my cards!" she whined, reaching for them but was too far away. She could almost grab his shirt but he was just inches out of her grasp. "That's not how you ask for something." he mused, enjoying how he was teasing her. Murasaki let out a whine as she pulled her hand back, wringing her hands together until it started to hurt. "Can I please have my deck?" she asked, obviously resenting how she had to ask for what was hers but she wanted her cards in her hands.

Seto chuckled as he placed them in her hands and turned to look at the present on the table, hardly noticing as Ruby moved past him to sit on Murasaki's lap. "Are you going to open it?" she asked, somewhat quietly as she watched him looking at the gift. "Do you want me to?" he asked, looking back at her and she started smiling. "Yes I want you to, but don't laugh at it…" she replied, losing the smile as she started becoming self-conscious and looked down at her cards, starting to look through them to make sure they were all there. "I would never laugh." Seto replied as he sat down at the edge of the booth seating, grabbing the present from the table and putting it in his lap before starting to pull the wrapping paper from it. He glanced up and noticed Murasaki frowning at him, making him stop as he began picking at the tape.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused on why she didn't look happy because he was doing what she asked. "You aren't ripping the paper." she said, looking a little let down as she started pulling on her sleeve. Seto blinked in surprise, never really having ripped open a present before. He looked back down at the gift before holding in a sigh as he put his fingers under what paper he had gotten pulled off and ripped the wrapping, feeling foolish but upon seeing she was starting to smile again kept ripping the blue away from what he could tell was a white cardboard box. He crumbled the blue wrapping paper into a ball and placed it on the table to throw away when he got up and easily pulled the tape off that was keeping the box closed. Seto flipped the top of the box up and blinked in surprise as he saw what was inside.

He hesitated before reaching into the box and pulling out a plushy chibi version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Where did you find this?" he asked finally, looking to her as he saw she was fidgeting awkwardly in her chair and looking down at her hands as she occupied herself with one of her sleeves. "I made it…" she mumbled, glancing at him finally and reaching out to grab the stuffed doll. He let her take it, a little embarrassed by the gift, but stayed quiet as he watched her lift the head up slightly and a charm bracelet became visible. "I don't expect you to wear the bracelet, obviously, but it's suppose to give you good dreams and I thought you might like it…since it matches and all…" she trailed off and held it back out to Seto without looking at him who took it and smiled before getting up.

"I wont let anything touch it." he said, putting it back in the box so it wouldn't get dirty but he also didn't really want to be seen walking with it in front of Joey as he went into the café. "It's okay to say you don't like it, I get that you're a big bad CEO and all and stuffed animals are for little girls." Murasaki said, having taken him putting the Blue Eyes back in the box the wrong way. "I do like it." he replied, turning back to face her with a somewhat surprised look on his face. He watched her for a second before turning back around and taking the plushy back out of the box, placing it in her lap next to Ruby. "Here, hold it for me until we get to the café because I can't hold it and push you at the same time." Seto said, figuring he could get past the blond without him becoming suspicious of the toy and then get out to the limo without Joey seeing him have it.

Murasaki blinked in surprise but nodded and put her arms around it to hold it so it didn't fall and get dirty as Seto moved to the back of the wheelchair with the crumbled wrapping paper in his hand and started pushing her towards the door, placing the trash in the garbage can next to the door when he got there. She remained silent as he managed to get the door open long enough to push her out into the connecting hallway and do the same with the other door, making it to the back room of the café rather quickly. Seto stopped when he heard Murasaki let out a sigh and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked and she just shook her head before looking up at him with a smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it." she replied before looking back ahead. He hesitated, a frown on his face because she wouldn't tell him, but pushed her out into the main room of the café, seeing it wasn't that busy.

"There you are Murasaki!" Joey said, rather loudly, and Seto watched as she made a face, obviously not having appreciated being seen. The blond hurried over to them, his normal wide stupid smile on his face that made Seto scowl as he stopped in front of her. "I don't know why you complain about your job so much! It's awesome!" he said and Murasaki huffed, putting a finger on his forehead and flicking him. "I only complain when I'm serving you!" she said and Joey just chuckled, neither of them seeing the slightly surprised look on Seto's face. _So she does complain about things._ he thought to himself as he grabbed the handles on the wheelchair again, pushing her forward so one of the wheels hit Joey's foot. The blond shouted in pain and jumped back, glaring at the taller man. "Watch it!" he snapped and Seto just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't get mad at me if you can't stay out of the way, Wheeler." Seto said coldly and began to push Murasaki towards the front desk to the side of the door where her uncle was, pretending to ignore the annoyed look she gave him for hurting her friend but he noticed it and felt slightly guilty for annoying her. "Well look who's here!" Kumo said cheerfully as he saw his niece. The customer who had just finished paying was a regular at the café and gave Murasaki a pity smile when she saw her. "How are you doing dear?" the elderly woman asked and Murasaki just forced a smile. "Great!" she lied, but only Seto and her uncle could catch it. Kumo frowned and stepped away from the desk, motioning for Seto to follow him as Murasaki became busy talking to the customer.

The younger man went after Kumo, wondering what he wanted. "She got up didn't she?" Kumo asked quietly, glancing to his niece for a quick second before setting his worried gaze on the CEO again. "Once, she walked maybe three steps to the table and laid on the seats when I went up to her room to get her deck for her. She tried to get up once before that but I stopped her." he said, watching the older man sigh and put a hand to the side of his head, rubbing his temple. "Alright. She doesn't understand she wont get better if she doesn't stop doing that when she's not well enough." he shook his head as he looked back to Murasaki, seeing she was talking to three little kids now as Joey was leading their parents to a table. "What about physical therapy?" Seto asked and Kumo looked back to him.

"I cant close the café down to take her, if I do we'll go bankrupt because of all the days I had it closed while she was in the hospital." he said, sounding defeated. Seto looked to Murasaki for a second before tuning back to her uncle. "I'll take her." he said rather quickly but Kumo just shook his head, looking alarmed. "I cant ask you to do that." he replied but Seto waved a hand. "Then don't. I'll do it because I want to help my little sister's friend." he said and the older man remained quiet for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Okay but you'll have to take my motorcycle, I attached the side car and you'll have to put the wheelchair on the back behind the seat, there's a rack that should be easy to figure out." he said, sounding grateful as he stepped back towards the kitchen. "There was an appointment set up today for her in about an hour. Do you know where it is?"

"I'll figure it out." Seto replied as Kumo thanked him again and hurried into the kitchen to start the order Joey had for him. Seto looked back to Murasaki who had started juggling apples from the bowl sitting on the desk for the kids next to her, something she usually did if a child had become upset in the café to amuse them. He walked over and caught one of the three apples she was juggling, making her catch the other two as she glared up at him. "Hey! I was juggling that!" she huffed as she watched him put the fruit back into the bowl. "Well not anymore. We're going." he said, grabbing the other two from her hands and putting them back. "Going? Going where?" she asked, obviously annoyed because she enjoyed amusing little kids since she had no younger sibling of her own.

"Sorry kids, Murasaki's got an appointment to go to." Seto said, pulling her chair back away from them as they waved good bye to her and hurried off to the table their parents were at. "Appointment for what?" Murasaki asked, sounding alarmed now as she tried to get up out of the seat but Seto stepped in front of her, causing her to sit back down. "Don't get up again." he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "And if I do?" she huffed. "I'll strap you into it." he replied, sounding amused as she blinked in shock at the idea. "With what?" she demanded, folding her arms angrily. Seto bent down and reached behind her, making her squeak in alarm as he grabbed one of the belts and pulled it up in front of her face. "With this." he replied, slightly amused as he watched her give another huff before leaning back in the seat.

Seto chuckled as he let the belt fall into her lap and moved to the back of the wheelchair, starting to push her back to the back room. "Seriously, where am I going?" she asked, looking up at him. "You'll see." he replied, not looking down at her until they were back in her house and he headed towards the garage. She remained quiet as he went to the garage door and looked down at the concrete steps, sure he shouldn't move her down them while in the wheelchair. Seto went back to Murasaki and took the plushy from her, setting it on the carpet by the chair as he ignored the questioning look she gave him and picked her up without warning her, making her gasp in alarm and wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't be dropped.

He felt his face grow warm but ignored it as he went down the steps, quickly spotting the shining red motorcycle that he had grown use to seeing Murasaki riding on behind her uncle when he sometimes dropped her off to see Miyako when she wasn't walking with her after school. It looked strange with the sidecar attached to it but he knew she would be safer in her condition in the car. _She'd be safer in my limo…_ he thought but knew he shouldn't suggest putting her in an actual car since she was terrified of them. Seto put her in the sidecar and made sure she put the seatbelt on before going back into the house and folding up the wheelchair. Once he had it attached to the back of the motorcycle he looked to the work bench and grabbed the purple helmet he usually saw Murasaki wearing before handing it to her. She took it without a word but watched him suspiciously, not knowing where he was taking her.

"I'll be right back." Seto said as he went back up into the house, picking the stuffed Blue Eyes up and going into the kitchen where he left the white box it was in. He placed it back inside and went out the front door, walking around the corner to where he saw his limo still parked. He went to the driver's door and handed him the box before telling him to take it and put it in his room and that he would call him when he needed to be picked up before hurrying back around the corner into the house. Seto made sure it was locked before going back into the garage and opening the large white door. "Are you kidnapping me now?" Murasaki asked, not sounding too excited as she watched him. "Sure. Now put the helmet on." he replied, going to the work bench and taking the spare white one, not wanting to wear her uncle's because it was his specifically.

Seto got on the motorcycle and put the helmet on after making sure she had put hers on and started it, trying to remember which way the office was. Murasaki folded her arms as she leaned back in the seat, obviously annoyed because he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. Seto got on the road and was glad that there were hardly any cars, meaning Murasaki wouldn't be so stressed out about it by the time they got to her appointment. Not long after Seto pulled into the parking lot of the physical therapist's and turned the motorcycle off in a handicap parking spot. He got off as Murasaki quickly pulled her helmet off and stared up at the sign that told her where she was, obviously nervous. "Why are we here?" she asked, turning to look at Seto who was taking his helmet off. "You have an appointment." he said flatly, putting the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle before starting to take the wheelchair off and set it back up.

"I don't need physical therapy!" she nearly shouted, her voice cracking slightly as she turned back around in the seat and tried to undo the seatbelt. Seto looked over at her with slight surprise, not knowing why she was freaking out so much. He pushed the wheelchair over to the side of the sidecar and watched as she flinched away, still trying to undo the seatbelt. Seto kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from the seatbelt. "Why are you so afraid? They wont hurt you." he said, knowing he was lying because he didn't know what they were going to do. Murasaki looked at him, obviously panicked about having to get out of the sidecar. "They'll stick me with needles!" she exclaimed, sounding frightened and Seto remembered how she had tried pulling the needles out of her arms when she had realized what they were during her first week in the hospital.

Ruby told him she was afraid someone might try to poison her that way since it was a direct route to her blood stream but he had managed to convince her to leave them. "They make you take this medicine that causes you to hallucinate or lose feeling in your hands or other parts of your body and…and…" she trailed off starting to shiver as he pulled her hands away from his to start rubbing her shoulders, obviously frightened. "Who the hell told you that?" Seto asked, knowing for sure none of that happened even if he knew practically nothing about physical therapy. "Joey…" Murasaki whined quietly, making Seto have to strain to hear her. _Damn you Wheeler!_ he thought angrily to himself and held back a growl, going to have to have a talk with the blond. "You honestly believe what he said?" he asked, sounding annoyed as he realized he should have stayed with her while Yugi and the other brats were visiting her in the hospital to make sure none of them said anything stupid to her like Joey had apparently did.

Murasaki just stayed as she was, biting her lip to keep herself from whining. "I can promise you that if they try to make you take anything I'll stop them and if they come near you with needles we'll leave." Seto said, trying to sound soothing as he held out his hand for her to take so he could pick her up and put her in the wheelchair. She glanced at him, starting to stop shuttering, and slowly moved so she was holding his hand. Seto smiled slightly as he got to his feet and lifted her up out of the sidecar and into the chair, watching as Ruby climbed into her lap and she petted him once before putting her hands together, trying to calm down. "It's going to be fine." he said as he began to push her to the doors that opened automatically, going straight to the desk he saw across the door.

After asking the person behind it a few questions he was pointed down one of the halls and given a room and he pushed Murasaki in it's direction, seeing she was glancing around with a slightly worried look on her face as she tried to hide the fact she was afraid. Seto felt bad that he couldn't tell her he knew what they were going to do because he didn't, and he didn't want to lie to her. "How long is this going to take?" she asked, managing to get her voice to keep from shaking as she looked at the door they stopped at. "I'm not sure, do you want me to ask?" he asked as he looked down at her and he frowned when he saw her shake her head quickly "Alright, are you ready then?" "As I'll ever be…" she mumbled back, starting to wring her hands together again.

Seto looked back to the door and pushed it open before taking her inside, seeing the room was empty aside from a man not much older than him sitting in one of the chairs who jumped up when he saw them come in. "Ah you must be Murasaki!" he said cheerfully as he walked up to them, smiling down at Murasaki who opened her mouth to reply but Seto spoke before she could. "Yes and who are you?" he asked coldly, not wanting him to hurt her. "My name's Shei," he replied, looking down at the file in his hands before turning his attention back on the taller man. "Are you her uncle?" Shei asked, sounding surprised and Seto snorted "Of course not." "Then who are you?" he questioned, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why does my relation to her concern you?" Seto growled and glared at him before Murasaki raised a hand to put on his stomach, telling him to calm down.

"He's my friend. My uncle couldn't make it." she said to Shei, sounding bored as she looked up to him much to Seto's surprise since she had been shaking just moments before out in the parking lot. "Ah well that's a shame, I would have loved to meet him at your first appointment." he replied, smiling to Murasaki but frowning when he looked back to Seto for a second before turning around. "I don't like him." Seto grumbled under his breath as Shei headed across the room so only she could hear him. "You don't like anyone!" Murasaki whispered back to him, smiling slightly as she looked up to see his face. Seto just huffed and began pushing her after Shei, thinking he was not going to be able to tolerate the other man since it would be him helping her get better and not himself.

"Why are you pushing her?" Shei asked as he turned to look back at them, not looking amused as he folded his arms. "She can't work a wheel chair on her own." Seto replied harshly, tightening his grip on the handles like Shei was about to pull the chair away from him. "She might if you would stop pushing her." he replied, obviously irritated and Murasaki sighed as she waved a hand for them to stop. "I had nurses push me where I needed to go so it's because of them I never figured it out." she said, not wanting him to blame Seto for her horrible wheelchair skills. "I'd rather just go back to walking anyway." she added quickly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Shei pulled his gaze away from Seto to smile at her. "Alright then let's get started." he said and motioned to the seat he was standing by. "Why cant she just stay sitting in the wheelchair? She wont have to get up." Seto said and narrowed his eyes at the physical therapist who returned the look to him. "Because I want to see how well she can walk. It's been a month hasn't it? Most can start walking with little pain by now." Shei replied and Murasaki started wringing her hands together. "I can walk but not very far…" she mumbled, making to the two shut up so they could hear her since she had started to grow quiet. "Well that's why you're here, to get better." Shei said and placed a hand on her head to comfort her, ignoring the glare Seto gave him for touching her.

Around an hour and a half later Seto was wheeling Murasaki away from the building towards the motorcycle, glad the appointment was over. "Those were the longest two hours of my life." he grumbled and she smiled slightly as they stopped next to the sidecar. "It was an hour and thirty minutes, counting the arguments." she replied as the CEO just rolled his eyes and lifted her up out of the wheelchair before placing her in the sidecar. "I'm getting you a specialist." Seto huffed and it was her turn to roll her eyes as she put her helmet on and Ruby climbed into her lap. "Not jealous are you?" she taunted, starting to put the seatbelt on as he folded the wheelchair and attached it to the motorcycle. "Of what? That quack? Please." he scoffed as he put the other helmet on and got onto the bike.

Murasaki just shook her head and her smile grew slightly but Seto couldn't see it because of the helmet she was wearing as he started the motorcycle. Half an hour later he drove the bike into the garage and turned it off before pulling the helmet off his head and placing it back on the work bench. He looked back to the street as Murasaki pulled her helmet off and he took it from her, setting it next to her uncle's before shutting the garage door. "Stay there." he said as he took the wheel chair off the rack and started up the stairs to the inside of the house. "Yes master." she replied sarcastically and leaned her elbow on the side of the sidecar, resting her chin in her palm with obvious annoyance in her voice that made Seto smirk slightly as he looked back at her. "That's more like it." he taunted back and watched her stick her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and went up the stairs, setting the wheel chair back up by the door before going back down and lifting Murasaki out of the sidecar's seat. She automatically clung to his jacket, not wanting to be dropped by accident, and Seto tried not to tense up with embarrassment as he felt his face get slightly warm. He set her down in the wheelchair and fixed his jacket that she had pulled on, finding it uncomfortable now so he took it off and placed it on the recliner by the couch and coffee table. "Sorry." Murasaki apologized with a small laugh, seeing she had probably almost choked him by grabbing his jacket, but he just shook his head. "It's no problem." he said and went behind the chair, beginning to push her towards the kitchen. "You want to go back to the café right?" he asked and she smiled more before nodding.

"Yeah, I want to see how much Joey hates my job." she replied and he held back a scowl at remembering how he needed to 'talk' with the blond. "He probably enjoys the attention." Ruby yawned as he stretched out on Murasaki's lap, making Seto jump slightly at hearing the other voice because he hadn't seen the monster since he climbed onto Murasaki's lap in the sidecar. "Yeah probably." she replied, leaning her head in her hand, obviously tired. "Would you rather me take you to your room?" Seto asked, catching the yawn she almost couldn't stop. "No I want to go sit in the café." she replied, sounding like she was getting ready to argue but he just nodded and stayed quiet, sure she would just get out of bed and try to make her way down the stairs. He didn't want her to hurt herself trying to walk down stairs knowing she could hardly walk on a flat surface because she hadn't walked really at all for the weeks she was in the hospital.

Ruby began bugging Murasaki to get him something to eat since he was hungry when they were almost into the back room of the café and Murasaki just rolled her eyes. "Go ask Uncle, I'll get in trouble if I leave someone's sight." she replied flatly and Seto rolled his eyes, knowing she was talking about him. "Well if you showed me I could trust you maybe I would let you do things without my supervision." he replied like he was talking to a little kid and she huffed. "I am not a child!" she complained, picking up what was started earlier that morning. "If you act like one, I'll treat you like one." Seto mused, knowing he was irritating her, and she was about to say something else when Joey calling her name cut her off. Seto looked over and stopped a growl as he glared at the approaching blond who was pretending to ignore the taller man. "Murasaki duel me!" he demanded like he normally did and she rolled her eyes.

"No. You always accuse me of cheating because I beat you so easily." she huffed, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I wont this time!" he whined, putting his hands on her knees as he leaned closer, mush too close for Seto's liking. The CEO moved away from the back of the wheelchair and went around behind Joey, grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling him backwards so he fell. "Ouch!" he shouted in pain, rubbing his lower back as he sat up. "Seto!" Murasaki exclaimed, turning her upset look to him as he folded his arms. He knew Joey didn't like Murasaki any more than a sister and Murasaki didn't like Joey any more than a brother but when he got too close it still bothered him. "Sheesh Kaiba!" Joey snapped as he got to his feet, glaring at him. "You don't need to be so rough!" Murasaki added and being scolded by her made the brunette tense up, forcing himself not flinch at how upset she sounded with him.

Murasaki huffed and put her hands on the wheels, starting to move the chair towards the desk by the front door, figuring she would sit there until the café closed, but Joey went behind the chair and grabbed the handles, pushing her in it's direction before Seto could say anything. The taller man glared at the blond but it was halfhearted, thanks to the fact he knew Murasaki was mad at him. _Why am I a fucking idiot? he growled to himself, rubbing one of his temples because he was beginning to get a headache. He had gone nearly all day without really upsetting her and when he managed to do it, it was about Joey. Seto looked after them and saw that Joey had moved Murasaki behind the desk and she was looking through her Crystal Beast deck to calm down as the blond hurried off to take care of a table._

_He noticed she wasn't paying attention to him or Joey and he walked after him, pushing him into the swinging kitchen door so he stumbled into the other room. Seto stepped after him and held back a sigh of relief at seeing Kumo wasn't there, probably having gone to the bathroom, and he grabbed the front of the blonds shirt as he shoved him against him against the wall. "What the hell Kaiba!" Joey nearly shouted and the taller man glared at him, making him shut up but was given a glare in return. "I heard you told Murasaki about physical therapy." the CEO growled coldly as Joey brought his hands up to try and pull his shirt away. "Yeah? What of it!" the blond snapped but flinched slightly as the grip on his shirt was tightened._

"_You fed her lies that terrified her!" Seto snapped back and watched the smaller man flinch slightly at the tone of his voice. "I didn't know!" Joey replied harshly, narrowing his eyes at him. "I only told her what I saw in a movie!" "Then why didn't you tell her that's where you got your information?" Seto asked angrily and held back the urge to knock the stupid look on Joey's face off. "I don't know! It was weeks ago! How do you expect me to remember something like that?" the blond grumbled, not so alarmed by the CEO's actions now. Seto just scowled and let his shirt go, turning away and heading to go back out into the seating area, not having anything to say to him now. "You know Kaiba," Joey said as he straightened out his bunched up shirt, causing Seto to stop but not turn to face him. "If you like Murasaki you should just tell her." the blond finished and jumped back as the brunette quickly turned to face him. "I only like her because she's the only one of Miyako's friends who have a brain that they know how to use, Wheeler." Seto said harshly before shoving through the swinging door, not caring that it almost swung back around and hit him when he walked through the doorframe._

_Seto looked over towards the door and the desk, stopping when he saw his sister and brother talking to Murasaki, the two girls smiling as they spoke while Mokuba was busy looking through Murasaki's deck curiously. He started to head over to them and noticed they stopped talking as they noticed him, Murasaki giving him a look that showed she was still upset with him that Miyako hadn't caught. "We came in the limo." his sister said as he stopped a few steps away from them. "Can we eat here for dinner?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his big brother with pleading eyes as he handed Murasaki back her deck. "I don't think-" Seto started but stopped as he saw Murasaki's uncle heading towards them._

"_Oh are you guys having dinner here?" he asked as Mokuba hurried over to him with a smile. "Yeah! Can you make me that ice cream like last time?" he asked and Kumo chuckled before patting his head. "You are not having ice cream for dinner." Seto said sternly and Mokuba pouted and folded his arms. "I know that! I meant for dessert!" he replied before running off to find a table, taking what his brother said as a confirmation that they were eating there. Seto sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation, nothing having been agreeing with him lately. "I'll get your order's in a few minutes, I have to see where Joey ran off to." Kumo said and turned to head for the kitchen. "I'll do it." Murasaki said as she stuck her tongue out in concentration and got the wheelchair to back up away from the desk and managed to slowly get it around the desk close to her uncle who looked surprised. "What do you mean?" Kumo asked, leaning down to be closer to her as she put on a smile. "I mean I'll serve them." she replied and looked ahead before moving the chair forward so her uncle couldn't do anything more than sigh and let her do what she wanted._

"_I'll help!" Miyako said cheerfully as she walked beside her friend, the two heading towards the kitchen to find Joey. Seto watched the two girls leave and sighed with annoyance before heading after Mokuba who was sitting at the table Yugi and the rest usual sat at when they came to the café for a free meal. "What are you going to get Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously as he looked to his brother. "Nothing." he replied, sitting down next to him and folding his arms. "But aren't you hungry?" the younger asked, leaning closer to him with wide eyes and the older just shook his head. "Lost my appetite." he replied, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and putting his chin in his hand. _

"_Oh." Mokuba replied, sounding less enthusiastic now as he looked around and saw Murasaki's uncle go into the kitchen to start cooking. The café was empty aside from them. "Where's your jacket Seto?" he asked curiously, looking back to his big brother who blinked and looked down, remembering he left it in the house, and sighed with annoyance as he got up to get it. "Stay there, I'll be right back." he said and headed for the back room. He could feel Mokuba's gaze on his back as he got into the other room and went straight for the door leading to the hallway that connected the two buildings. It didn't take long for him to remember where he had his jacket and once he had put it back on he went back into the café in time to see Joey waving goodbye to Miyako and Mokuba who were eating at the table already as he headed out the door. _

_Seto went over to them and sat in the seat next to his brother like before as he looked around, trying to see where Murasaki was because she wasn't at the desk. He turned back around and folded his arms, thinking he was waiting patiently but he could see that Miyako kept glancing over at him. "Is something wrong Seto?" she asked after a few minutes, making him look over at her. "No. Why?" he asked, a little more harshly than he had expected, and noticed Mokuba was looking at him now. "You keep scowling and drumming your fingers." his sister pointed, not looking amused "You only do that when you're irritated about something." "It's nothing." Seto replied flatly as he stood up, seeing they were done eating. "Bye Murasaki!" Miyako called over to the kitchen and Murasaki's head and shoulders came up on the other side of the open rectangular window where Kumo handed out food to be taken to tables. "Bye!" she called back, smiling as she waved but once Miyako and Mokuba turned away towards the door she stopped smiling and put her hand down, hardly glancing at Seto as she disappeared behind the wall again._

_He looked towards the window for a few seconds after he couldn't see her and held back a sigh, knowing she would be mad for a while, and started stacking the plates his siblings had eaten off of, trying to leave as little mess as possible for her and her uncle as he headed after Miyako and Mokuba. He noticed the limo waiting out in front of the café and got in across from his brother and sister, folding his arms after shutting the door. The man could tell they were watching him as he kept his gaze on the darkened window, trying to look as he normally did so they wouldn't get even more suspicious and start questioning him. Not long after the limo had started it stopped and Seto quickly got out, heading into the building before he could get interrogated by his siblings, or Miyako mostly._

_He headed straight for his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He stayed leaning against the door as he looked at the floor before glancing up and blinking with surprise, seeing a white box on his bed. Seto stared at it for a moment before remembering it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy and started towards his bed, sitting on the edge and grabbing the box. He placed it in his lap and opened it, glancing at the door to make sure he locked it, and pulled the stuffed toy out. He looked it over for a moment before standing up, the toy in one hand and the box it was wrapped in in the other, and put the Blue Eyes on the night stand by his clock and lamp before putting the box under his bed. He looked at the stuffed toy for a moment before heading into the bathroom to change and go to bed._


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I finally figured out how to do this! Lol about time...**

**But anyways. Thank you to the two people who keep reviewing! You guys made me so happy that someone read this piece of junk that came from my mind...**

**This chapter is pretty pointless...and short...and corny...but I figured I should put it up anyways...**

**Oh and I apologize for all the OOC-ness .  
**

* * *

Seto stared at his computer screen with a scowl on his face, his elbows on the desk with his fingers laced together as he glared the screen down. He had been trying to find Marik since he had discovered that the bastard had kidnapped his little sister's best friend and did God-knows-what to her aside from torturing her so she had to be hospitalized for nearly a month. He hadn't really searched for Marik during that time since he was almost always at the hospital with her but it had been a week since Murasaki had been taken home and he hadn't left his office since then, having gotten into their equivalent of a fight. After a few more minutes of glaring he huffed and moved his hands to the arms of his office chair, gripping it as he leaned back to try and calm down. The CEO's blue gaze slowly made it's way down the desk to the slightly opened drawer towards his right foot and he glanced to the door to make sure no one was there before leaning forward and opening it, taking out the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy Murasaki had made him, having moved it from his nightstand in his room to his office.

Seto placed it in his lap as he took a hold of the charm bracelet around the toy's neck to look at it, his attention going to the white crescent moon charm that was in the middle of the two smaller star charms on either side of it, small blue gems in their centers. The colors of the bracelet matched the Blue Eye's color almost perfectly and even though stuffed toys were for little girls Seto couldn't help but like the plushy, not sure if it was because it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon or if Murasaki had made it for him. His eyes quickly shot up towards the door as he heard it opening and he quickly put the Blue Eyes back in the drawer, shutting it harder than he planned so it made a loud banging noise. "Seto?" Mokuba poked his head in from the other side, smiling when he saw his brother wasn't scowling at the computer screen like earlier when he last came in. "Mokuba I thought I asked you to knock last time." he replied, sounding slightly annoyed as the younger Kaiba stepped in.

"Sorry Seto." Mokuba replied, not sounding sorry at all, and went over to the desk, standing on the other side and placing his hands on in as he leaned forward to try and look at what was on the computer. Seto quickly switched it off, the screen going dark as Mokuba noticed there was a coordinate grid over a map. "What'd you do that for?" his younger brother huffed and looked to him. "It was going to shut off anyway, it's been on for days." Seto replied, leaning on his side of the desk as he put his hands together like earlier and rested his chin against them. "Then you wont mind getting out of this office." Miyako said from the open doorway, her arms folded as she leaned against the frame with an annoyed expression on her face. "I never said I wasn't going to turn it back on." Seto replied, looking to his sister as she walked over. He didn't want his two siblings knowing what he was doing since Murasaki hadn't told anyone what had happened, claiming she didn't remember but he knew she did.

Ruby had told him what happened but not in detail, just that Marik had gotten her in a van while she went out early to get some groceries and drove her somewhere out of town to do what he did. The CEO was honestly surprised she had managed to get away from the psycho alive and he was glad she did but it was bothering him that he didn't know what had exactly happened. "Seto don't you dare turn it back on!" Miyako huffed and out her hands on her hips "I'll unplug it!" Seto raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she probably would do what she was threatening, but he didn't really care. He could always just plug it back in. "Mokuba, wait out in the hall for us." she said, patting her younger brother on the head. Mokuba nodded after a moment before hurrying out through the door, shutting it behind him.

Seto watched him leave before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, looking back to Miyako. "What did you need to send him out for?" he asked, not sounding too interested. "So he doesn't hear what you're about to tell me." she replied, narrowing her eyes at her older brother as she leaned closer over the desk. "Excuse me?" he huffed, obviously annoyed now. "Why have you been locking yourself in your office? You haven't been home for a week!" Miyako said, letting a little bit of worry come to her voice as her gaze softened slightly and Seto just turned the chair away to look to the side of the office, not going to answer. "I know you're looking for someone." she said after a few moments making him tense up as he looked back to her. "Who is it?" she asked and he just shook his head. "No one. Don't worry about it." he replied, getting up and glancing down to make sure his drawers were shut.

Miyako huffed angrily and folded her arms again. "Fine. I will find out though." she said crossly and Seto rolled his eyes. "What did you want?" he asked, folding his arms too as he watched her. "I want to know why you wont leave this office!" she nearly shouted and he shook his head. "It's called being busy, Miyako." he said flatly, reaching down with one of his hands to pick up a stack of papers but his sister's hand quickly slammed on top of them, keeping them on the desk. Seto looked at her with an obviously not amused expression on his face. "Joey said you and Murasaki got in an argument last week." she said and could tell her brother was fighting back another one of his scowls. _Damn Wheeler._ he thought angrily and let his paper work go, folding his arms again. "So?" the executive asked bluntly to try and seem like he didn't care. But he really did. He wanted to go see if she was doing any better but knew she was still probably mad at him, even if he had only been trying to help her.

He began to list the things he did wrong that day that he could think of. Run the blond's foot over with one of her wheelchair wheels, pull her away from the kids she had been playing with, pick fights with the physical therapist, and then physically pull Joey away from her. "I thought you liked her." Miyako huffed, becoming annoyed with his attitude. "I like her more than Wheeler." he replied, fast enough to make it sound like an irritated snappy comeback. "So you do like her!" his sister pressed, making him slightly uncomfortable as he shifted slightly. "What's the point you're trying to make here?" Seto huffed back to her, narrowing his eyes slightly. "That you need to come visit her when I go!" she said, watching his face for any sort of hidden emotion but frowned when she saw he gave nothing away. Seto just shook his head, much to his sister's displeasure.

Miyako watched him for a moment before a smirk came to her face. "Oh, so you like her like her." she replied and he quickly looked back to her. "What?" he forced himself to scowl in response to try to and hide the blush threatening to come to his cheeks. "You do fight like an old married couple." she pointed out, leaning over the desk a little more "Plus I was told by the nurse that Murasaki's 'fiancé' was already in her room when I went in the first time." "I only said that so they would let me in." he defended, narrowing his eyes at his sister who just rolled her eyes and turned away, the smirk on her face growing. "Sure you did." she mused, knowing she was irritating her brother now and most likely making hi uncomfortable.

"Fine, I'll go just to prove it to you that I don't 'like her like her' as you so childishly put." Seto growled, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and heading out of his office. Miyako chuckled as she followed, her plan to get him out of Kaiba Corp. having worked. Seto noticed Mokuba sitting in a chair down the hall, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Mokuba, we're going to the café." he said as he passed him, his younger brother jumping out of his seat. "Really?" he asked, quickly becoming excited as he followed after his older siblings. "Yup." Miyako answered, a sly smirk on her face that Mokuba returned, knowing what his sister's plan was and he figured it would be good for their brother so he had decided to help her.

Once they were outside Seto was about to call for the limo but Miyako grabbed his arm. "I don't wanna take the limo this time." she said and he huffed. "How are we getting there then?" the oldest asked, sounding annoyed as he saw her point to the red car that was always parked in the parking lot. "drive us there in that!" Miyako said, letting his arm go as Mokuba hurried over to the small vehicle shouting for them to hurry up so they could leave. Seto started grumbling incoherent swear words under his breath but followed after his sister as she went to the passenger side of the car and got in. Once he was in the car he checked to make sure Mokuba had his seatbelt on before driving out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading for the café with a scowl back on his face.

As soon as the car stopped along the side of the sidewalk in front of the desired building Miyako opened her door a jumped out, her younger brother right behind her. Seto watched as the two of them disappeared into the café and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, not in that much a hurry to see Murasaki because he didn't like the disapproving look she gave him when she was pissed off at him. And those looks tended to stay longer when she was upset about him taunting Joey. The CEO finally forced himself to cut the engine and get out of the car, heading into the building. He stopped a few steps inside and saw Joey and Murasaki sitting at a table, the two facing each other as they were in the middle of a duel. The rest of the café was empty. Joey looked upset and flustered, frantically scanning his cards in his hand as Murasaki rested her chin in her palm, a bored look on her face as she watched the blond.

Miyako was standing behind Murasaki, looking at the cards in her hand as Mokuba did the same to Joey. "Joey, you have 200 life points left. Just let me attack already." Murasaki huffed crossly and Joey shook his head. "Hold on a second!" he exclaimed, reaching to grab one of his cards but then put his hand back on his head. Murasaki groaned and let her gaze turn to the door, loosing the bored expression and gaining a surprised one when she saw Seto standing by the door and watching them. She quickly looked back to her cards as she sat up straight, pretending she hadn't noticed him. Seto frowned at her reaction and started to walk forward as Joey placed what he guessed was a spell or trap card face down on the table. "Alright, now I'm done!" he said smugly and Murasaki rolled her eyes.

"Your Red Eyes is now destroyed along with that spell card you just placed." she said, pointing to her Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger, making Joey huff angrily and fold his arms. "That's the tenth time you've beaten me!" he shouted angrily as Murasaki started putting her cards back into her deck. "She had Rainbow Dragon in her hand too Joey." Miyako taunted, knowing Murasaki had never used her strongest monster to duel Joey, and giggled when she saw the annoyed face he made. "How long did you have it?" he shouted, standing up and hitting his fists on the table. "It was the third card I drew at the beginning of the duel." Murasaki replied, sounding uninterested as she kept her gaze down on her deck, making sure all her cards were there. Joey shouted angrily and stomped off into the kitchen and Mokuba sat in his seat. "How many life points did you have left?" he asked. "7,500." she replied and looked at him, leaning back in her chair as she slipped her deck into her jacket pocket.

"He only hit you once?" Miyako asked, not too surprised since Murasaki could easily defeat Joey since she knew every monster and strategy he had from dueling him so much. "Yeah. I let him." she replied, not seeming to care as she looked down to Ruby was jumped up to sit in her lap. "What'd you do that for?" Seto asked as he stopped next to the table, looking down at her. Murasaki shrugged as she looked up at him. "Because I don't like it when he's really upset." she replied coldly, narrowing her greenish brown eyes at him. "Let's go check on Joey Mokuba." Miyako said, going to her younger brother and grabbing his arm before pulling him into the kitchen. Once Miyako was away from the back of her chair Murasaki scooted it back and stood up, Ruby jumping onto the table. Seto blinked in surprise at seeing she was standing and glanced around, not seeing the wheelchair anywhere.

She glanced at him for a second and held back a huff as she picked Ruby up, holding him to her like a stuffed doll and starting to walk towards the back room. The young executive quickly looked back to her and noticed she was walking stiffly, not bending her knees completely, and quickly moved in front of her so she couldn't continue to walk away. "Move." she said, glaring at him now as he folded his arm in refusal to move. He hated it when she was in one of her moods, she never smiled and seemed to be dead inside no matter what anyone did. She moved to go around him but he placed a hand on her shoulder and put her back in front of him. "You don't need the wheelchair anymore?" he asked, not sounding rude or harsh to try and get her to be less icy to him. _It's one thing if I'm like this to someone but it's another when it's done to me._ he thought to himself, slightly annoyed that he was being given an attitude he normally gave someone else.

"No now get out of my way so I can go find my uncle." Murasaki replied but Seto didn't move his hand. "I know you're still mad at me." he said. "No shit." she scoffed and automatically tightened her grip on Ruby who squeaked slightly in pain but wasn't loud enough to be heard. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to Whee-Joey." he corrected himself quickly with a slight shake of his head, not wanting to make her even more upset but she just jerked her shoulder away from him. Seto saw her flinch in pain from moving as she did and didn't stop her from going around him. He just followed her this time, much to her annoyance. "Go pop some kid's balloon." she said coldly, not turning to face him as she went in the back room. Seto stayed quiet even if the remark stung slightly coming from her mouth, keeping a few feet behind her. Murasaki held back an irritated grumble as she went into the hall connecting her house to the café, still not looking back at him.

Once in the house Ruby jumped out of her arms, going to the kitchen counter to eat whatever fruit he could find sitting in the bowl in the middle. Murasaki went into the living room, refusing to acknowledge Seto's presence as she headed for the stairs at seeing her uncle wasn't in the room. Seto folded his arms, becoming annoyed now as he realized he was being ignored, but still followed after her. Murasaki finally stopped as she reached her bedroom door and turned to face him, not looking amused. "Why the hell are you following me?" she snapped and Seto held back a scowl, not liking when she or his sister cursed. Instead he shrugged and watched as she clenched her fists angrily, knowing she was thinking about throwing a punch or two at him. He watched her for a moment as he thought of something to say to her but couldn't really think of anything to say other than 'I'm sorry' and he knew that wouldn't quiet cut it with her. _Why didn't I grab some of those damn flowers from outside? _he thought crossly to himself, thinking he could try and appease her for a few seconds if he brought her something but quickly realized she would have just shoved them in his face.

Murasaki huffed after a minute and was about to turn to her door when an idea crossed Seto's mind and he decided to go through with it. He stepped forward, quickly and easily closing the gap between them, and gently pulled her back towards him from around the waist, not wanting to grab her arm incase it still hurt. Murasaki gasped in surprise and tried to get away from him by hitting his chest with a fist but she soon gave up because he didn't even blink when she made contact with his chest. When she had ceased to hit him, Seto pulled her closer so she couldn't try it again and felt her slowly begin to lose the tension in her muscles. "I really am sorry, Murasaki." he said after a minute, knowing she had calmed down. "I'll try not to do it again." he felt her trying to move her head back and he loosened his grip just enough for her to do so. He looked down at her face and saw that she wasn't upset anymore, causing him to smile slightly as she moved a fist to his chest and tried to push him away more gently this time.

"You better." she said, trying to huff with annoyance but couldn't quite accomplish it. "And don't disappear like that for a week!" she added, looking away as she started to blush slightly because she noticed Seto wasn't letting her go. "I was busy." he defended, waiting a moment before letting her go and folding his arms, regretting doing so because he wanted to keep her in his arms. "Doing what? CEO business? Crushing upcoming corporations?" she said sarcastically, drawing a slightly bigger smile from him at seeing she was completely out of her mood swing. "No not exactly." Seto replied, looking off to the side as his smile began to disappear, making Murasaki blink in surprise at his reaction before leaning closer to him. "Then what was it?" she asked curiously and he hesitated before glancing to her. "I was looking for Marik." he replied, sounding more harsh as he said the man's name.

He felt his stomach twist as he saw an alarmed expression go across Murasaki's face before she looked down and folded her arms. "What for?" she asked, forcing her voice not to break. "So he pays for what he did." Seto replied, starting to sound angry as he remembered what the doctors had written down on the clipboard attached to her hospital bed. "Just leave it alone." she replied after a few moments, still keeping her gaze down as she began to rub her arms quickly but tensed up slightly and slowed down a bit, having accidentally hurt herself from the friction of her jacket and long sleeved shirt against her still healing arms. "Why? The bastard needs to suffer the consequences for hurting you!" Seto said defiantly as he stepped closer to Murasaki to hug her again but she quickly stepped back, cringing when she bumped into the door. "Just drop it!" she nearly shouted, looking up at him with fear in her eyes that she was attempting to hide but the CEO still caught it.

"I can't!" he said back, his own reaction becoming angry now that he had seen the fearful look in her eyes. Murasaki ducked her head as she moved her hands to her shoulder's, gripping them tightly as she started to shake a little. Seto noticed she was trembling and instantly forced himself to calm down, not wanting to make her anymore upset as he stepped closer towards her again. "Why don't you want me to do anything?" he asked gently, raising a hand to put it over one of her's but he stopped when she looked back up at him. Seto tensed up when he saw there were tears starting to slip down her cheeks and moved his hand back, thinking she didn't want to be touched. "How can I forget what happened if you keep bringing it up?" she asked quietly, her voice starting to shake as it grew slightly in volume. He blinked in surprise at her answer and stayed where he was, confused now but he could figure out why she wanted to forget but not why she didn't want revenge.

"I can't forget. I was so scared that I wouldn't see my uncle or Miyako again, that I wouldn't get to duel again, that I wouldn't get to hang out with Joey and Yugi again…" she trailed off and looked back down. "That I wouldn't see you again…" Seto's eye's widened slightly at hearing the last part and pulled her into a hug this time but she quickly hit him away, going back up against the door as she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing like she wanted and started to take her jacket off. She let her jacket fall and pushed her sleeves up, not caring if it hurt, and began ripping the bandages off. The cuts that had been bone deep a month ago were now scabbed over but still plainly there. "He laughed when he did these." she said, sounding like she was talking to herself as she looked at the still healing cuts. "He said I was being too difficult and couldn't get away with it." she added, sounding harsh now like she was angry.

Seto looked at the wounds for a few seconds and started to get angry all over again so he forced himself to look at her face. "Tell me what he did." he said softly, trying to get her to calm down because tears kept coming from her eyes. Murasaki looked to him for a second before opening her door and going into her room, leaving her jacket on the ground that Seto picked up and placed it on her chair at her desk. He watched her go to her bed and sit down, looking to him as he made his way over and sat next to her. "Ruby and I went to go get groceries, it was around 6:00..." she trailed off as she looked down when she felt Seto take her hands and hold them tightly so she couldn't pull them away if she wanted to, which she didn't, and he nodded for her to continue. "We passed an ally, I didn't see the van until I passed and it backed up behind us. Ruby looked back first when he heard the door open and got my attention but when I glanced back Marik had already grabbed my arm. He shoved me in the back and I tried to get out but then the van started moving.

"I-I got scared and went into one of the corners, curled up into a ball and started crying.." she trailed off and started trembling again as she stared blankly down at their hands but glanced back up at Seto's emotionless face when she felt him tighten his grip on her hands. "I-I might have passed out, but when the van finally stopped Ruby said we were in it for around two hours. Marik opened the doors and I got up as fast as I could, trying to run past him to get away from the van, but he grabbed me and pulled me into some old shed warehouse thing in the middle of this forest…I wasn't paying too much attention because I was trying to get my arm away from him. When we were inside he shoved me into a dark room and locked the door so I couldn't get out. I tried to use my phone. I called my uncle at least five times before trying to police b-but I had no s-service out there so nothing went though. He came back after twenty minutes and saw my phone when I was in the middle of trying to call my uncle again and took it. I don't know what he did with it.

"I knew no one saw him take me, it was early and hardly anyone was awake so I wasn't expecting someone to come save me. He even said so. He started ranting things about how I would be perfect to help him with his plan but I kept refusing. After the fifth time he demanded I help him but refused he knocked me down with a punch to the side of my jaw. I was honestly surprised it hadn't dislocated my jaw and before I could do anything he grabbed me and shoved me backwards. I-I think it was a mirror I hit because it shattered and I fell into the shards. It's what the cuts on my back are from. I got up on my own this time because he was too busy cackling to himself and I thought I could sneak out the door but the light's suddenly came on and I stumbled over something as I covered my eyes. I felt Marik grab me from the back of my shirt and he used his other hand to p-punch me, trying to lodge the glass into my skin. Once he was done he asked me again to help him but I still said n-no.

"He wasn't mad this time, he was smirking at me and he knocked me back down on my knees before stomping a foot on my back and m-making me lay down on my stomach. He got down beside me and started pulling the glass out of the cuts, not letting me get up and every t-time I shouted for him to stop he would just push the glass farther into the cut he was working on. When he got the glass out he pulled me b-back up and drug me over to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. He made me sit in it and tied my wrists and ankles against it so I couldn't get b-back up or hit or kick him. He went over to a bench to the left of the room and came back with a razor, saying something a-about how I should be punished for being such a pain. I-I thought he was going to cut my throat or wrists to k-kill me. He pushed the razor into my arm and I could feel it against my bone. He started cackling again when he saw my blood and pulled it back out, doing it over and over again on different parts on both my arms until I-I started to lose consciousness from blood loss, then he left the razor in the last cut he made and went back out of the room.

"A-As soon as he was gone Ruby jumped up into my lap and kept me from passing out. I noticed he left the razor in my arm and used my teeth to p-pull it out and cut the strap around one of my wrists before doing it to the other and then getting my ankles free. I got up and went to the door, light headed and stumbling, but Marik had opened it when I was about to reach for the door knob. He looked amused by my attempts to get away and he easily knocked the razor out of my hands when I tried to attack him with it. He grabbed my arm and I couldn't help but follow him back to the chair, i-it hurt to pull away or be touched. He said something about me needing to be taught a lesson and put the bottle he was carrying down before going to the bench again while I t-tried to get back up to run for the door. He turned around with a large hammer and made me sit back down, s-strapping my ankles and my one wrist again. He started laughing when he saw the cut strap and grabbed my neck, b-beginning to choke me while he started lecturing me on why I shouldn't play with sharp things.

"He let go when I started to black out again and took the hammer in both hands before daring me to run when he was done and hitting my ankles repeatedly until he could feel the bones b-breaking. He left them slightly fractured so if I tried to run again they would start to break more. A-At least that's what I overheard the nurses say. When he was done he put the hammer back and grabbed the bottle from the side of the chair and opened it, asking me if I would help him again b-but I-I didn't respond to him. He grabbed my neck again but not to choke me this time and held my head u-up as he made what ever liquid in the bottle go into my mouth. I managed to knock the bottle away with my free arm and he quickly p-pinned it back down before I could hit him, making sure to dig his fingers into the cuts. I forced myself not to swallow what he had given me and spit it out right in his face since it was a few inches away from mine. It made him stumble back and put his hands over his eyes for a few seconds while I caught my breath. He then glared at me and grabbed the bottle, dumping what was left inside on me and it made my cuts b-burn really bad.

"He w-went back out of the room and I nearly passed out again but R-Ruby made me stay awake and undo the straps again with my free hand. This time I stumbled to the door, a-able to feel my ankles starting to give out. I managed to get out of the room and to the front door but he set some sort of t-trap that when I stepped on one of the wood pieces at the door a bunch of knives flew at me from the wall where I couldn't see, cutting into my legs. I was too n-numb to really noticed anymore and just went outside, going right to the van that Marik had left open. I didn't know where he was but I-I got inside and Ruby told me how to hotwire it. It took nearly ten minutes b-because I kept almost blacking out but I got it to start and by the time I sat back up I-I could see Marik running out of the building in the mirror. I need Ruby to tell m-me how to drive the van but we got away from him. I-I found a short cut back into the city and got out of the van but by then it was dark and no one was around so I stumbled down the street until I-I passed out finally on the sidewalk…"

Murasaki trailed off, having kept her head down and eyes tightly closed as she told Seto the majority about what she could remember. As soon as she was done Seto moved closer until he could easily wrap his arms around her and he felt her grab onto his shirt, beginning to sob against his chest. He felt her starting to tremble so he tightened his grip on her to show he wasn't going anywhere and carefully started to rub her back, the image she gave him of Marik pushing shards of glass into her injuries and then pulling them back out if she complained going through his mind, making him suppress a shudder that was mostly caused by his anger but also by the idea of the pain it must have caused. After she had started to calm down nearly half an hour later Seto tried to lean back a little and she let him go, moving back and putting her hands over her eyes to wipe the tears away. Seto hesitated until she stopped sniffling and moved her hands down to put one of his own hands under her chin, causing her to look up at him, and he put on a small smile. "I'll make sure he gets no where near you again." he said and he watched Murasaki for a moment, who was trying to think of something to say before she could start crying again, and leaned forward, putting his lips against her's.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter and shorter...**

**Sorry it's been a while to update...I probably shouldn't have started like three other on going stories before finishing this one...urgh...**

* * *

Seto could feel that Murasaki had tensed up once she registered his lips were on hers but she didn't pull away, to his relief. A few heartbeats later he forced himself to pull away, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable about what he had just done. He looked down at her, not knowing what he should expect as a reaction but was hoping he wouldn't be punched or slapped, and saw she had a surprised look on her face. _Well she's not mad…yet…_ Seto thought to himself, starting to lean back as he let her go, but Murasaki quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't go anywhere unless he took her with him. The young executive wasn't expecting that and had to put a hand behind him to stop himself from falling back against her head board because of how close he was to it. "Murasaki…" he started but trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say. "Th-thank you…Seto…" she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking as she loosened her grip on him to let go but he brought his arms up around her so she couldn't move away. Seto was able to feel her cheek that was against his neck move to indicate she was smiling and hugged her tighter until he felt her suck in a silent gasp of air because he was holding her too tightly and let her go against his will.

Murasaki let his neck go as well and moved back on her knees, still smiling to his relief, and got off the bed to go over to her desk. He turned and put his feet on the ground as he watched her grab her jacket and put it on, checking to make sure her deck was still in her pocket. "I should get back down and see if Joey needs help…" she trailed off, losing the smile as she headed for the door. Seto quickly got up and reached it before she could, opening it for her. "Can't he handle it himself like he was doing last week?" he huffed, becoming annoyed now but it quickly faded as he saw her starting to smile again. "I feel bad that he has to help. He wont let us pay him for it either." she sighed before heading down the hallway to the stairs. "Where's that wheelchair?" he asked, ignoring her last comment. She stopped and turned to look back at him, obviously surprised he asked. "I gave it back to the hospital." Murasaki replied, starting to smirk as she turned to face him. "Why? Miss pushing me around and carrying me?" she taunted and put her hands on her hips, not seeing him blush to his relief.

"Of course not, you're heavier than you look." Seto taunted as he started to walk past her. He heard her huff and could imagine the expression on her face which made him suppress an amused chuckle. "I was just asking because it still seems like you have a problem walking." he said, getting to the bottom of the stairs and looked back to see Murasaki half way down, raising an eyebrow as if to say his comment had been proven. "I can walk just fine!" she declared, looking from him to her hand that was gripping the rail as she slowly put her foot down on the next step. Seto watched her with his arms folded, seeing she wasn't flushed or embarrassed like he thought she would be since he had kissed her and he felt slightly disappointed that she wasn't as affected by it but said nothing. Murasaki finally made it down and stopped next to him, letting out a breath of relief before smiling up at him and going for the kitchen, calling for Ruby who sprang out from one of the cupboards with crumbs on his face and took his place on her shoulder. Seto followed after them, not really wanting to go back to the café where Joey was but he didn't want to upset Murasaki again.

Seto noticed Ruby was looking back at him, his red eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked the CEO over like he knew he had done something to Murasaki. He blinked a few times before looking down to his watched like he was checking the time with a cough, the monster's gaze making him uneasy. "Ruby how much did you eat?" Murasaki huffed and grabbed the crystal beast's attention from Seto. "Why?" he asked, waving his tail lazily. "Because if you ate a lot then I'll have to go to the store." she said and Seto tensed up, looking back at her. He didn't want her going anywhere since Marik had abducted her while she was going to the store but she didn't seem to be worried like he was, not outwardly anyway. "If you have to go anywhere I'll send someone with you." Seto said, making Murasaki look back at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "I don't need a babysitter." she replied and went into the café, looking around to see her uncle at the desk by the door talking to a customer. "There he is!" she exclaimed, ignoring Seto now as she headed towards him, leaving the young executive looking after her. He blinked and shook his head after realizing he was staring and headed to the kitchen, stopping when he saw his siblings talking to Joey and scowled as usual as he grabbed Mokuba by the arm. "We're leaving now." he said, making his younger brother whine. "Aw Seto!" Mokuba complained, pulling his arm away. "What's the hurry?" Miyako huffed, putting her hands on her hips but Seto didn't answer as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Mokuba exchanged a look with Miyako who just giggled and said goodbye to Joey before grabbing her younger brother's hand and walking out of the kitchen with him after Seto. She looked to the front desk where Kumo was trying to explain something to Murasaki, pointing to the paper that she was holding with a confused expression on her face. Seto was debating on if he should go over and help and he watched as Murasaki let out an annoyed groan and just slapped the paper on the desk, ignoring her uncle's amused chuckle as he headed towards the kitchen. "What was the reason for that?" the CEO finally asked, stepping closer to her. "The stupid bank keeps sending us these letters about the money in our account and they don't make sense to me but I need to learn what they mean so I don't have to have my uncle deal with them." she grumbled and waded the offending piece of paper up before practically throwing it down into the trash can. "Math is not my best subject." she grumbled, rubbing her forehead with a hand as Seto held back the urge to chuckle at how she was acting. "But you need to know math to duel." he pointed out and Murasaki narrowed her eyes at him, telling him to shut up before she made him. "If you want, I'll help you when you need it." he offered, obviously amused but was trying to calm her down.

She started to smile slightly but Miyako grabbed Seto's arm as she headed towards the door, waving goodbye to Murasaki. "Bye Murasaki! See you tomorrow right?" she called and her friend nodded, her smile growing. "Of course!" she called back as Mokuba ran out after his older siblings. "Now you're in a hurry to leave?" the CEO huffed and looked at his sister who just grinned as they went to the car. "Well you were anxious to leave, weren't you?" she taunted and he just narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her before glancing back into the café through the glass window, seeing Murasaki leaning against the desk with one hand and the other was up to her mouth as she stared ahead. He was able to tell she was blushing and he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the fact he had kissed her had some sort of affect on her, she was just trying to force it down around the others so she wouldn't have to admit anything. "Seto?" Miyako called to him, watching him suspiciously from the passenger seat. He blinked and looked back before getting inside the car and making sure his siblings had their seatbelts on. He pulled away from the café and started back towards Kaiba Corp, wanting to get the Blue Eyes plushy before going home so he would have it. "You better not be going back to work." Miyako said, sounding like she would stab him with something if he was going to lock himself back up in his office. "I need to get something." he replied simply, not wanting them to know he had a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"You better be in and out in five minutes or else I'm going in after you." she snapped and folded her arms, getting an amused snort from her older brother as he kept his eyes on the road. Seto left the car on as he got out in front of the large building, going inside and straight to his office. The CEO went to his desk and opened it, pulling the plushy out and taking his jacket off before putting the toy in it to hide is as he grabbed his suitcase and headed back outside, getting odd stares from his workers as they noticed he was carrying his jacket all waded up. He ignored them as he went back outside, putting his suitcase and jacket in the trunk before Miyako and Mokuba noticed and went back to the driver seat. He got in and Miyako glanced at him from looking at her phone. "I almost went in for you." she said and he rolled his eyes before pulling the seatbelt across his chest and buckling it. As he pulled out of the parking lot he noticed his sister starting to press buttons on her phone, showing she was texting which Seto was slightly suspicious of since she only texted Murasaki and she didn't have her phone. The idea that she was talking to Joey came to mind but he quickly pushed it down, wanting to get home so he could try to get some actual sleep instead of dozing at his metal desk for around thirty minutes at a time.

As soon as he pulled up to their mansion Mokuba jumped out of the car and ran inside to start playing a video game and Miyako stayed put for a moment, still pressing keys on her phone. "We're home." Seto said, raising an eyebrow as he watched his sister blink and look around, not having noticed. "Oh!" she said before getting out, going right back to her phone. Seto watched her go inside before getting out and going to the trunk, getting his jacket and suitcase before locking the car and heading inside as well. The young executive went straight for his room and let the suitcase drop from his grasp as he knelt down slightly, letting it rest against the wall by the door, and went towards his bed. He put his jacket down on it and took the Blue Eyes plushy from it, running his fingers over the embroidered design of one of the eyes before smiling slightly and placing it by his clock on his nightstand which read 6:30. Seto went back to his door and made sure it was locked before he grabbed another black turtle neck and pair of pants, heading into the bathroom and left the door open since the other was locked. He put the clothes on the counter and glanced in the mirror, able to see the dark marks under his eyes from staying in front of his computer for days with little sleep. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked away and went towards the shower, turning it on.

About an hour later he stepped out of the bathroom in his clean pair of clothes, looking towards the clock and noticed it was around five. Seto moved his dripping hair away from his eyes as he grabbed his jacket, planning to put it in the washroom for it to be washed, and went to the door and stepped out of his room. He figured it was almost time for dinner so he headed towards the kitchen and saw Miyako sitting on one of the couches in the living room, still texting on her phone. "Who are you even talking to?" he huffed, slightly annoyed. Miyako made a noise that meant for him to wait until she was done with her message and Mokuba came down the stairs with one of his handheld games, sitting on the other couch. Seto frowned and folded his arms, waiting for an answer. A second later his sister glanced at him and then back to her phone. "I'm talking to Murasaki." she replied simply, sounding like she stated something obvious. Seto tensed up and his eyes widened, staring at his sister. "Murasaki?" he asked, quickly going over to her and reaching out to take the phone but Miyako moved her hands out of his range. "Yeah why?" she huffed, looking at him suspiciously. Even Mokuba had stopped playing his game to look at their older brother who had looked like he saw a ghost. "I have to go." he said quickly and turned, almost running to the door.

"Where?" Miyako shouted and got up off the couch, watching Seto leave out the door without an answer. She frowned and let out an annoyed huff before sitting back down and looking to her phone, having gotten a new message from Murasaki's phone. Seto ran out to the car and tried to open it but he had locked it. He growled crossly and dug for the keys in his jacket pocket, quickly finding them and unlocking the car before getting into it. Once the door was shut he pushed the key in and started the vehicle, pulling away from the mansion and getting onto the street. Moments later he was able to see Murasaki's home, with the door wide open. He slammed on the brakes at the end of the driveway and quickly got out, rushing up to the doorway. The CEO stumbled over something that he could barely make out in the dark and he looked down as he caught himself on the door frame. It was a box that looked like it had been a wrapped present with the lid off and lying in the middle of the doorway. Seto stared at it for a moment before rushing inside and shouting "Murasaki?" He got no answer in return and began into the kitchen, cautious now incase Marik was around like he thought. Murasaki didn't have her phone. She told him that Marik took it. If Miyako was getting messages from her phone thinking it was Murasaki then someone must have been pretending to be her and Seto could only think of the kidnapper as the imposter.

He stopped by the kitchen table and looked around, seeing Murasaki wasn't in the room, and started to become worried. He quickly went back into the living room and up the stairs, going to the bathroom to see if she was in there. He pulled the curtain of the shower back but she wasn't there, getting rid of another hiding spot she could be in. The man turned and went back into the hallway, freezing when he heard a pattering of paws. Seto quickly looked over towards the sound and held his breath when he saw Ruby poke his head out from around the corner, looking around with a snarl on his lips that showed his sharp little fangs. The monster lost the look when he noticed the young executive and gasped "Seto!" "Where's Murasaki? What's going on?" Seto asked, sounding urgent as he hurried over to Ruby who looked down the hallway towards Kumo's bedroom. He quickly went over to the door and opened it, getting knocked backwards by something hard to the chest that caused him to gasp and put his hand over the throbbing pain. The room was dark but he could see something coming towards his face this time and used his free hand to grab it, able to feel it was a dense wooden baseball bat. "Murasaki stop! It's Seto!" Ruby exclaimed as he pelted in between the CEO's legs.

Seto felt the bat gain weight, meaning whoever had it in their hands had loosened their grip. "S-Seto?" he heard Murasaki stammer, sounding like she was trembling. The slight shaking of the bat confirmed his theory. "Murasaki are you alright?" Seto asked, feeling the girl let the bat go so he pulled it away to his side and let it drop to the ground. She moved away from the side of the door where she had been hiding so she was in the beam of light being cast in from the hallway in front of him. He couldn't see her face, the shadows remaining at her shoulders and above, but he could tell she was in her pajamas so she must have been about to go to sleep, which he found odd since it wasn't that late. She grabbed her arms as she folded them like she was holding herself before nodding, answering his question but he didn't believe her. He stepped closer to her and could see her face a little better, his eyesight adjusting. He was able to tell she was tensed up and she wasn't looking at him but down at her feet. "Murasaki did Marik come in here?" Seto asked, sounding hostile at the mention of the sadist's name, and watched as she shook her head. Suddenly she shuttered as she let out a sob, ducking her head so he couldn't really see her face anymore. Seto blinked in alarm and stepped closer to her, reaching out to put a hand on her to try and see if she was hurt, but she fell against him and gripped his shirt before starting to sob like earlier in the day.

He let her cling to him for a moment before putting his arms around her to try and calm her down, taking a glance around the dark room before he saw Ruby watching them from a few feet away on the ground. The monster looked worried now as he kept casting his gaze from them to the door like he was suspecting someone to walk through it. "Murasaki…what happened? Why was the door open?" he asked after a few moments once her sobbing and shaking became less violent. She just tightened her grip on the fabric like it would be pulled away from her, remaining quiet until Seto pulled her against him tighter. "I wont let him hurt you again, I promise." he said, looking down at her. "So it's okay to tell me." Murasaki hesitated before sniffing and releasing one hand from his shirt to wipe her eyes. "I…there was a knock at the door…Uncle was still in the café…I was going to bed…There was…a box…I picked it up and opened it…and…and…" her voice started shaking and she held back the urge to start sobbing again. "And what?" Seto pushed, as gently as he could manage in his attempts to keep her from breaking down again. "And…my phone was in it…" she finally finished but her voice was barely a whisper. He tensed up and tightened his grip on her but was careful not to hurt her as he glanced back over his shoulder to the hallway.

_That bastard was here!_ the young executive thought and held back the urge to rush out and search for Marik, sure he was close by to see what his action had done to Murasaki. "You're staying with me tonight." he replied, looking to Ruby who seemed to be relieved the CEO had said that. He didn't want his friend to be hurt again and he knew Seto could protect her better. "W-what?" Murasaki asked, sounding surprised as she slowly looked up at him, the tear streaks glimmering slightly from the hallway light. "You are staying the night in my mansion. I will not let that son of a bitch come near you." Seto practically growled before the girl bit her lip and looked down, unclenching her fists form his shirt so she could put her hands on his chest and try to push him away but it was too weak to do much. He hesitated but let her go, stepping back out of the room and into the hallway. Murasaki wiped the tear streaks off her face before going into her room to get her bag. Seto stayed by her door, arms folded as he looked towards the stairs to watch for anyone coming. He could hear Ruby talking to her, asking what she wanted to take, but every question she answered with a mumbled reply that the CEO couldn't make out. A few moments later her door opened and she stepped out, having changed out of her pajamas and into her usual dark blue jeans, black long sleeved shirt, and gray jacket that she had unzipped but didn't seem to notice. "Come on, we're going to tell your uncle." he said and began walking down the stairs as Murasaki followed silently, Ruby jumping up onto his usual perch on her shoulder.

He looked over to the door which was till opened and walked over, picking the box up along with the lid before seeing Murasaki's purple cell phone sitting two feet away towards the edge of the concrete stairs. He picked it up too before going back inside, seeing she had started towards the door that led to the café already. The young executive hurried to catch up with her, not wanting her to be unattended, and held the cell phone out to her. She noticed it and cringed away slightly, causing Seto's heart to lurch. She hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking it, her hand shaking slightly as she put it in her jeans pocket where it normally went. After she had it in her possession Seto opened the door for her and followed her out into the hallway, going straight for the café's door and entering the other building. The café was empty but he could here Kumo whistling in the kitchen with the sink running, meaning he was washing dishes. _He didn't know Murasaki was cowering in his room…_ Seto thought, feeling angry for a moment that her uncle didn't know she was in danger but remembered he and Ruby were the only ones who knew it was Marik that hospitalized her, not some random sadist on the streets. Since it was Marik, it was a whole different story. Murasaki went into the kitchen and Seto followed behind her, the older man cutting off the tune he was in the middle of as he noticed them. "Seto? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking curious. "Miyako wants Murasaki to stay the night, I drove here to pick her up but…" Seto trailed off, knowing the excuse was stupid since Kumo knew that he knew Murasaki was terrified of cars so she would have to be taken on the motorcycle.

"Oh, alright then." Kumo said, slightly suspicious now, and turned the water off, having finished the dishes. "I'll take her over there now then. Since everything's done." he said and smiled to his niece who forced a smile back, trying to seem like she was okay. Kumo fell for it and he took his apron off before Murasaki stepped out of the kitchen followed by Seto so the older man could get past them. Kumo didn't bother to change out of his work clothes before he went to the garage, Murasaki followed behind him. Seto followed up until the steps that led down into the garage, able to see the motorcycle no longer had the sidecar. "We'll meet you there Seto." Kumo said cheerfully as he handed Murasaki her helmet. "Alright." the CEO replied before stepping back and going to the front door, stepping out onto the porch and picking up the box that Marik had left so he could try and get other DNA off it before going to his car, quickly putting the box in the back as he heard the garage opening. He glanced over and heard the engine start so he got in his car, bringing it to life too. He sat and waited for the motorcycle to appear before following it down the street, a sudden question hitting him which nearly caused him to let go of the steering wheel. If Murasaki was so terrified of cars how could she have used one to get back to the city? Seto dwelled on it for a moment before shaking it away and focusing on the taillight in front of him. _I'll just ask later…_ he thought to himself, able to see they were close to his mansion now.

Seto stopped the car once he saw the motorcycle had stopped and Murasaki was getting off, opening his door and going over to help her keep her balance because it looked like she was having a problem getting her leg over the seat. She didn't huff angrily at being helped like she normally would which he knew caught Kumo's attention. "Just call when you want me to pick you up Muri." her uncle said and took her helmet from her as she held it out. "Okay." she answered, rubbing her shoulder as Kumo backed the motorcycle up and began to drive away from the mansion. "It's cold, you should get inside." Seto said as he reached forward and zipped her jacket up to how it usually was, seeing it was still open. He didn't catch it but she blushed slightly as she looked away and nodded, Ruby holding back the urge to chuckle at her response. The young executive walked up to the door and opened it, letting Murasaki step inside first before going in after her and shutting the door, making sure it was locked. "Murasaki? What are you doing here?" Miyako asked as she looked over from where she was sitting on the couch, Mokuba looking up too before he smiled and got up. "Kumo needs to go somewhere tomorrow and asked if she could stay here, incase something happens." he replied, watching Mokuba run over and practically glomp Murasaki who began to smile down at him. Seto would have pulled him away because he was worried about him hurting Murasaki but at seeing her smile he refrained himself. "Something happens?" Miyako repeated as she got up too and headed over. "Yes." Seto replied bluntly, giving her a look that he hoped she would understand. Miyako blinked a few times before it finally clicked that her brother meant incase she fell down the stairs because her legs gave out or she had a bad reaction to her medicine and started smiling before hugging her friend too. "You can share my room if you want!" she said cheerfully, trying not to seem worried, but Seto folded his arms and shook his head.

"She'll get her own room like usual." he said, stopping Murasaki from replying herself. "Fine." Miyako huffed and let Murasaki go along with Mokuba and Seto caught the relieved sigh Murasaki stopped from coming out, seeing being hugged so tightly had hurt her. "It's late, you should all get to bed." he said after seeing Mokuba yawn. "It's not that late! It's like ten!" Mokuba replied, looking annoyed. "You're still going to bed." Seto said and looked to Miyako who was obviously irritated just like their younger brother. "Now." he added and Mokuba was about to refuse when another yawn stopped him. Miyako sighed and put a hand on his head. "Fine, night Murasaki!" she said and smiled, heading up the stairs with Mokuba following behind her. Once they were gone Murasaki glanced to Seto. "The same room right?" she asked, rather quietly, and he noticed she wasn't smiling like before, still rather frightened even if she wouldn't admit it. "Right." he replied and looked up the stairs, grabbing her backpack from her and going up them. Murasaki blinked in surprise and hesitated before following him, seeing he was going to the room she normally stayed in. He opened the door for her and followed her in, placing her bag on the floor at the end of the bed before turning to leave. "Seto…" she said quietly, causing him to stop and glance back over his shoulder. "Thank you…" "No problem." he replied as he saw her turn towards the bed and he continued on his way out, shutting the door behind him. The CEO headed up another flight of stairs to his room, changing out of his turtle neck and jeans into a looser long sleeved shirt and matching plaid pajama pants Miyako had gotten him for Christmas, having started to wear pajamas to bed since Miyako scolded him every time he didn't.

Seto sat on his bed and looked at the plushy Blue Eyes White Dragon on his nightstand by his clock that said 10:30 before laying down and attempting to sleep. After a few moments he rolled onto his side to stare at the clock, unable to sleep. He watched as the numbers kept changing until it said 10:50 and sat up, running his fingers through his hair crossly since he couldn't sleep. Seto eventually got up and headed towards his door, deciding to walk around until he got tired. He stepped out into the hallway and started walking aimlessly, not realizing he was headed towards the room Murasaki was in until he stopped at her door. He hesitated, looking at the door, trying to figure out why he had walked there. _I'll just look to make sure she's okay…_ is what he thought before opening the door quietly so he wouldn't wake her up if she was sleeping, which he guessed she was since he couldn't hear her or Ruby talking. Seto looked to the bed and saw she was lying down on her side facing the window and he figured she was asleep since she was holding a sleeping Ruby against her like she usually did while sleeping. He waited a moment before stepping forward and quietly shutting the door, not really noticing what he was doing until he was on the other side of the bed and pulling the covers back a little so he could get in next to her.

He paused and looked down at Murasaki, about to hurry back to the door, but the idea of Marik coming in through the window to get her crossed his mind and made him lay down next to her. _If Bakura does it then I don't doubt Marik would. _he growled mentally at the knowledge he had of the white haired man and how he would sneak in through Miyako's window so they could sneak out, as if he didn't know they did that. He figured if he was in the same room as Murasaki Marik wouldn't dare do anything, which is what caused him to stay next to her in the bed. A few moments later he moved closer and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and getting a startled gasp from the girl he thought had been asleep. She quickly struggled to get away until Seto said "Murasaki calm down, you'll wake up Ruby." She blinked and went still, turning her head to try and look back at him. "Seto?" she asked, sounding alarmed and embarrassed. "Who else would it be?" he huffed, annoyed that she had squirmed away from him so he pulled her back to where she had been before, not letting her go. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, more quietly and let Ruby go so he was sleeping on the mattress before turning so she was facing him. He could tell she was blushing and thought he could feel his own face growing warm. "I don't want Marik getting the idea of coming in here if he knows this is where you are." he replied simply, glad she stopped trying to get out of his grip. "Oh." was all she said before she started to look around, anywhere but his face.

It remained quiet until Murasaki suddenly moved her hands up to the collar of his shirt and pulled it down, getting a surprised noise from Seto. "What are you doing?" he asked, about to pull her hands away but that would mean letting her go. "I want to see how bad your bruise is…" she mumbled, trying to pull the shirt down enough so she could see his chest which made him uncomfortable but he remained quiet. "I…didn't mean to hit you with the bat…" she said, seeing she had given him a dark bruise in the shape of the end of the bat from hitting him earlier. She had thought it was Marik so she swung hard. "It's fine." Seto replied, using one hand to remove hers from his shirt and fixing it so it wasn't showing so much of his chest. It got quiet again and he noticed she was inching closer to him which made him smile slightly as he tightened his grip on her. "Are you going to stay?" she asked quietly and glanced up at him. "Only if you want me to." he replied and she nodded, getting as close as she could to him and leaning her head against him, careful not to touch his bruise so she would hurt him. Seto soon heard her breathing regulate and knew she was asleep so he leaned his head down against hers, closing his eyes and this time falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo this took a long time to write...I blame school .

But I finally got the next chapter put up, still have to do the other stories though...

Bleh .

Oh and I re-read the last few chapters and...

I'm so embarrassed by how I wrote this, that first chapter and second was so CORNY and just asdfghjkl

...I really hope I'm getting better at this -.-;

* * *

Seto opened his eyes slightly as he felt Murasaki shifting in her sleep and heard her whimper quietly like she was having a nightmare. He could guess what it was about and tightened his grip on her as he tried to pull her closer, not that it was really all too possible. She quieted down quickly and stopped moving so Seto closed his eyes again to try and go back to sleep, cursing how he was so use to waking up early because of his job. Once he started to drift off again he felt something poke him in the cheek which made him groan crossly and try to bury his face in Murasaki's hair. Whatever had poked him moved to his neck now, jabbing him again but this time harder. Seto huffed and moved his head back as he opened his eyes, blinking in surprise when he saw Ruby looking at him with narrowed eyes, the monster's nose inches from his face. "What are you doing?" he grumbled quietly, not wanting to wake Murasaki up. "I could ask you the same thing." Ruby growled back, obviously annoyed with the fact Murasaki had left him on the mattress instead of hugging him like some kind of stuffed animal so she could cuddle with the CEO. "Jealous are we?" the young man huffed as he rested his back against the pillow, able to feel the carbuncle's claws gripping his shoulder tighter so he wouldn't tumble off. Ruby blinked in alarm before flattening his ears. "Of course not!" he huffed. "Good, then leave me alone." Seto replied, shaking the monster off his shoulder so he tumbled back onto the mattress with a muffled thump because of the blanket. Ruby sat up and shook out his fur, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes. "Fine, I'll just go see what Miyako's doing, I'm sure she'd like to know what you two are doing." he taunted, jumping off the bed and racing for the door. Seto's eyes widened and he quickly moved his head up just as he saw Ruby jump up and twist the door knob so the door opened, racing out the door. "Dammit." Seto grumbled under his breath and Murasaki shifted in her sleep before blinking open her brown green eyes. He looked down at her as her eyes widened, realizing that he was holding her. "Um…Seto…" she mumbled, looking around as she tried not to blush. He hesitated before letting her go and sitting up, putting his legs over the side of the bed.

Murasaki quickly sat up too and looked around, seeing Ruby wasn't in the room. Seto Stood up and headed to the door which caused her to look to him. "Where are you going?" she asked and he glanced back at her for a moment. "I'm going to go get dressed." he replied before opening the door. "Oh…okay." she replied, looking down to her lap as she twisted the blanket around her fingers. "Thank you for staying…" she mumbled, making him turn to look at her. "So you didn't mind?" he asked and Murasaki rubbed her shoulder. "No, to be honest I felt safer with you next to me…" she replied, blushing a little as she kept her attention down. "Then if you stay here again tonight I'll sleep in here again." he said before going out into the hallway, able to hear Miyako coming and he didn't want her to see him. He shut the door behind him before he started down the hall, going back to his room. Once he was there he got a change of clothes and went into his bathroom, taking a quick shower since he had to go to work. Seto went out of his room as he pulled his jacket on, able to smell something being made in the kitchen. He came down the stairs and looked towards the kitchen, hearing Miyako, Mokuba, and Murasaki talking and laughing.

He went into the kitchen and saw them at the table, a big plate of pancakes in the middle between them all with Ruby sitting next to it and chewing on the one he held between his front paws. "Oh Seto!" Mokuba said happily as he noticed him. "Miyako made pancakes! Come have some with us!" he pleaded but the oldest Kaiba shook his head. "I have to go to work." he said, walking past them to the counter to get his coffee. "Seto take the day off!" Miyako huffed, not looking too happy as she turned her attention on her older brother. "I cant." he replied flatly, putting the coffee in a plastic carrying cup to take with him. "Why not?" she demanded, standing up as he looked over. "Because I'm in the middle of doing something." Seto replied, passing them and heading back to the living room until he felt something warm hit him in the back of the head. He stopped and put a hand on the object, pulling it off and in front of his eyes. It was a pancake. The CEO huffed and looked back to them, thinking Miyako had thrown it at him, but saw Ruby snickering to himself as the others stared at him, Mokuba and Miyako trying not to laugh but Murasaki didn't seem so amused.

She looked to Ruby and pulled him off the table so he hit the ground, stopping his snickering. "Cute." Seto said sarcastically as he took a bite out of the pancake and headed out of the kitchen, making it to the door and going outside to where the limo was waiting. He got into it and shut the door, putting his suitcase in his lap and opening it to make sure his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy was in there, which it was since he put it in there before leaving his room. Soon the limo stopped and Seto got out of the vehicle, going into Kaiba Corp and headed straight into his office. He placed his suitcase on his desk and took the plushy out, quickly putting it in the bottom drawer where it usually resided before sitting down in his chair and switching his computer on. The CEO watched as the screen lit up a bright blue and then went back to the cordiant grid and map he had been looking over the day before in his attempts to find Marik.

He typed in Murasaki's address and began the search around her house, knowing Marik was probably still around there after dropping off her phone that he had kept to text Miyako. He was going to have to find out what he said to his sister. Seto sighed and rubbed his head, already starting to get a headache, and leaned closer on the desk as he laced his fingers together under his chin. He watched the screen as it flashed from one part of the town to the next, searching for any sign of Marik being there at any point of time between last night and that morning. Hours passed as Seto continued to search through the security cameras and map grids but found nothing of the man having been near Murasaki's home. He sighed and switched off his computer after seeing what time it was, about seven o'clock, and that meant Miyako would have started getting really annoyed and would probably come to the building to drag him back home herself. The young executive got up, pushing his chair back and taking his coat off it before putting it on and grabbing his suitcase which he placed on the desk. He opened it and then his bottom drawer, taking his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy out and putting it in his suitcase before shutting it and closing the clasps.

He picked it back up and went to the door, calling the limo to come to the front as he got to the elevator. Seto was soon walking out the door and to the limo, getting in the back and heading home. Half an hour or so later the limo stopped in front of his mansion and he got out, going inside and looking around. No one was in the living room like they usually were when he got home. Seto put his suitcase down by the door and headed into the kitchen, seeing there was lunch food left out like someone was in the middle of making something. He sighed with annoyance before going to the counting and putting the bread and lunch meat away in the refrigerator, not sure if it was good now but he would check later. Once that was taken care of he looked around and then went back into the living room, still not seeing anyone. "Miyako?" he called but got no response. Seto frowned a bit more before calling for Mokuba but still received no answer. "Murasaki? Ruby?" he called again as he headed up the stairs, going to Miyako's room. "Real funny. Pretending you aren't here." Seto huffed as he opened the door but stopped as he saw it was empty with the window open and the dresser and bed were knocked over.

He quickly looked around the room and then ran to the window, seeing the lock was broken on it. Seto looked down as he heard something crumble beneath his feet and saw a wrinkled sheet of paper which he quickly picked up. **Dear Murasaki, I've taken your friend, if you want her back then I challenge you to a duel. You win, you get her back. You lose, you help me with my original plan. Don't bring anyone with you and don't tell anybody unless you don't care for your friend's safety.** **You know where to meet us. **Seto stared at the note, knowing right away who it was from, and crumbled it up before running out of the house. He looked around and noticed the limo had already left so he hurried to the red car, quickly getting into it as he pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba. "Hey Seto!" Mokuba answered almost right away, not catching the sigh of relief his older brother gave. "Mokuba where are you?!" he asked, sounding stern but was becoming panicked. His little brother sounded fine, which was a good thing. "Where am I? I'm with Yugi and his grandpa! Didn't Murasaki call and tell you like she said she would?" he asked, sounding confused. "Right. Never mind. Is Miyako with you?" Seto asked, his mind starting to wander to Murasaki and where she could be. "No? Murasaki said she was going to visit a friend, so she took me to Yugi's while she went too!" Mokuba replied, sounding a little worried now. "Seto, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Mokuba, don't worry about it. I'll pick you up in a few hours." Seto replied quickly and hung up his phone before tossing it to the passenger seat and starting the car. He was soon on the road and driving down it, trying to think where Marik was waiting for Murasaki with his sister. After a few moments of thinking he realized the creep must have meant the place he took Murasaki to after kidnapping her. The car came to a screeching halt before veering off the road to the left, into the trees. He remembered her telling him she just drove in the direction to the city so if he drove away from it he would find the building, hopefully. It seemed like forever until he caught sight of a somewhat hidden metal roof among the tree tops. Seto quickly stopped the car and got out before hurrying through the trees, not daring to shout for either of the girls incase it would make Marik hurt them. _In case he hasn't already hurt them…_ Seto thought to himself bitterly and the idea of him hurting his little sister or Murasaki made him run faster.

He came to a sudden halt as he heard someone screaming and didn't want to believe it was Murasaki but he couldn't help it. Seto looked around from the tree he had stopped behind and noticed he was facing the back of the building he had been running to. He looked around before hurrying forward and quietly opening the back door, slipping inside. It was dark and made it difficult for him to see but he jumped as he heard another scream, looking to the left and managing to make out a hall way. Seto ran to it, trying to stay as quiet as he could while staying close to the wall just in case. "Come on Muri, you wont last much longer." he almost stumbled as he heard Marik's voice. _The bastard! What is he doing?!_ Seto automatically thought the worst until he heard Murasaki snap "Sh-shut up!" at him. At least she could still talk, that was something. "M-Murasaki, don't do it, just forfeit!" he heard Miyako plead, sounding extremely worried. He quickly stopped as he noticed light coming from around the right left turn of the hall, starting to inch towards it cautiously now so nothing would catch him by surprise. "I-I place…C-Crystal Beast C-Cobalt Eagle in a-attack mode!" he heard Murasaki shout, he could tell she was exhausted by the way she was talking and noticed she was gasping for air between some of her words.

"N-now I can summon R-Rainbow D-dragon!" Seto got to the door less door frame and stood in it as he saw the giant dragon Murasaki hardly ever summoned in a battle appear and roar loudly. Marik was standing on the opposite side of the room, a twisted smirk on his face as he watched Murasaki struggle to stay standing. She looked tired and weak and her clothes were ripped in some places, making her look like she had been beaten up. Marik had some monsters and trap cards on his field while Muraskai had Ruby, her Cobalt Eagle, and her Rainbow Dragon on her side. Marik looked fine. Miyako was struggling with the ropes around her at the man's side, trying to free herself so she could help her friend. "F-fuck you Marik. Fuck you and y-you're sick twisted a-ass plans!" Murasaki coughed and grabbed at her shoulder, Ruby and Cobalt looking back at her but Rainbow roared again. "Well that isn't a very nice think to say Muri, I thought your uncle raised you better." Marik mused, his grin growing as he watched her cough a bit more before waving her hand, indicating she ended her turn.

He placed another card down and the monster appeared on the field but Seto wasn't paying attention to it, being more focused on Murasaki and Miyako. "Last chance to give in Muri." Marik chuckled, pausing his hand as it raised half way in the gesture he was about to make to have his monsters attack. "Sc-screw you!" she snapped, and flinched slightly. He tilted his head slightly before smirking even more and commanding his monsters to attack. One launched forward and destroyed Cobalt, making a bright wave of light blast from the Crystal Beast's body and slam into Murasaki. She let out a painful scream like the last few Seto had heard and he felt cold as he saw it happen. He then realized Marik was making it so whenever the duelist's monster was destroyed the duelist felt the pain as their life points were taken. Before Murasaki could really recover from the burst of pain another one of Marik's monsters attacked Ruby, destroying him instantly and sending another wave at her which made her shriek again, this time making her stumble back a little as she clutched her shoulders.

"Murasaki just stop!" Miyako shouted to her friend but Murasaki ignored her and glared at Marik who was obviously enjoying himself. "Last chance." he said coldly but she just let out a strained growl-like noise at him, still not going to back down. _She thinks Rainbow Dragon can protect her! _Seto thought, looking to the last monster on her field. He knew it's attack was 4000 but had no defense but none of Marik's monsters had an attack power greater than that, he knew that for sure. Marik started laughing manically as one of his trap cards flipped over. "Looks like your little plan failed Muri." Marik taunted, the card being Burden of the Mighty and thus reducing Rainbow Dragon's attack points to zero. Before Murasaki could really react Marik's monster attacked Rainbow Dragon, destroying it and causing it's duelist to scream in pain again but twice as loud as before as her life points reached zero. The monsters on Marik's side of the field disappeared and Seto could finally feel his feet again, having been unable to move while the remainder of the duel was happening. He ran to Murasaki who was wobbling on her feet, her knees shaking badly along with other parts of her body as she hunched over slightly.

Seto got to her as her knees gave out, making her fall into his arms as he held them out to grab her. "Murasaki! Murasaki are you okay?!" he asked, not getting a response from her aside from shaky breathing and trembling. "Seto!" Miyako shouted as she ran over, having been untied by Marik. "Miyako are you okay?" Seto asked, looking to his little sister now who ignored the question and tried to see Murasaki's face that was hidden by Seto's chest and her own hair. He felt her slump against him and got on his knees, letting her rest on him as her cards slipped from her hands and scattered next to her on the floor.


End file.
